Le Fantôme de Forks
by Akahi
Summary: Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 **

Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait pris sa décision, les évènements de ce début d'année n'avaient fait que la renforcer. Il devait maintenant convaincre le directeur de le laisser faire, mais il ne doutait pas de ses talents pour le faire céder. Il commençait à connaître suffisamment bien le directeur pour le manipuler.

Il se stoppa devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe "sorbet au citron" avant d'entrer. Il se trouva rapidement devant le bureau du directeur où, derrière, trônait le grand Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant, les yeux pétillants. Harry était heureux, il semblait que le professeur ne se doutait pas de ses véritables intentions.

- **Bonjour Harry**, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- **Bonjour professeur. **

**- Puis-je te demander ce qui t'amène ici de si bon matin ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais retourner chez les Dursley pour Noël**, demanda Harry en baissant la tête.

**- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible mon garçon, je te rappelle que les Champions se doivent d'assister au bal de Noël organisé à leur honneur. Tu ne peux pas y échapper. **

**- Je ne souhaite pas m'y soustraire, de toute façon Pavarti ne me pardonnerait pas si jamais je la laissais en plan. Je veux juste essayer de me réconcilier avec les Dursley. La première épreuve m'a fait prendre conscience que je pouvais mourir à tout moment. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir essayé de me réconcilier avec eux, même s'ils ne m'ont pas toujours bien traité, ils restent quand même ma seule famille. **

Dumbledore regardait Harry. Ce dernier affichait un air triste en baissant la tête. Il venait de donner son principal argument pour pouvoir repartir chez ses Moldus. Certes c'était un argument un peu pauvre mais connaissant Dumbledore c'était le meilleur qu'il pouvait donner.

**- Tu ne vas pas mourir Harry, je te promets que les protections durant les épreuves sont suffisamment importantes pour protéger tous les concurrents. Mais je trouve que cela est une bonne initiative de ta part que de vouloir te réconcilier avec ta famille. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. Je ne peux pas te faire retourner chez toi pour les vacances… **

Harry soupira de regret, il avait été persuadé qu'il arriverait à convaincre Dumbledore de céder à sa demande. Il avait eu tort. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour réussir à sortir de la situation dans laquelle il était.

**- Par contre je peux t'envoyer là-bas un peu plus tôt. Si tu es prêt à partir maintenant, je pense que l'on va pouvoir s'arranger. Après tout si personne n'est au courant de ton départ, personne ne pourra t'empêcher de partir**, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- **Mais et les cours !** Demanda Harry, choqué.

**- Je suis sûr que Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de t'aider à les rattraper pendant les vacances. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?**

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir rentrer maintenant. Les Dursley avaient prévu de partir en voyage pendant les vacances de Noël. Il aurait donc été seul pendant toute cette période. Il aurait pu ainsi tranquillement préparer ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais bon, partir maintenant était mieux que rien.

**- J'accepte.**

**- Bien**, dit Dumbledore en souriant et en frappant dans ses mains.** Dipsy, prépare les affaires de Mr Potter et emmène-les ici. **

L'Elfe de Maison qui venait d'arriver s'inclina profondément avant de partir.

Dumbledore se pencha pour chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Il en sortit rapidement une paire de chaussettes sur lesquelles il jeta plusieurs sorts avant de la tendre à Harry.

- **Si je me souviens bien, les portoloins te sont familiers Harry. **

**- Oui monsieur**, dit Harry en attrapant ce que lui tendait Dumbledore.

La valise de Harry apparut à ses côtés. Harry savait qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tous ses effets. Les Elfes de Maisons faisaient toujours un excellent travail.

**- Harry je veux que tu mettes ta cape d'invisibilité. Le portoloin te mènera directement devant la porte des Dursley. Je ne voudrais pas que ta présence donne aux voisins une crise cardiaque.**

**- Bien Monsieur**, répondit Harry en se couvrant de la cape de son père.

**- Bonne chance Harry. **

Le portoloin se déclencha, Harry se sentit absorbé. Il prononça dans un murmure avant de disparaître :

**- Adieu Professeur.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry atterrit brusquement dans les gravillons devant les Dursley. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il vit son Oncle Vernon marcher droit vers lui avec de nombreux paquets. Harry ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes de Quidditch. Sans eux, il aurait été écrasé par le morse qui lui servait d'oncle.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Harry regarda ce qui se passait devant lui. Les Dursley remplissaient leur voiture de bagages. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'ils partaient un peu plus tôt pour l'île de la Réunion. Nul doute que cela devait être Dudley qui les avait convaincus qu'il n'était pas grave qu'il manque quelques jours de cours, il était tellement doué que cela ne pouvait pas poser de problème.

Harry regarda la portière ouverte de la voiture. Elle semblait l'appeler, le presser à monter. Harry réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il devait faire. S'il montait cela lui permettrait de partir rapidement hors du pays. Le monde magique pourrait avoir du mal à le retrouver. Cela était parfait pour lui.

Car oui, lui Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, voulait par-dessus tout quitter le monde magique. Il avait aimé Poudlard, comparé au 4 Privet Drive c'était une bouffée de liberté et de bonheur. Mais malgré tout son amour pour ce lieu et pour la magie, il ne pouvait pas y rester. Cette année il avait été inscrit dans un tournoi dangereux. Ce même tournoi qui avait été arrêté des années auparavant à cause du trop grand nombre de morts. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, il était trop jeune pour participer et trop jeune pour mourir. Malgré ce que pouvait penser certains, il n'était pas suicidaire et ne voulait pas se trouver dans des situations dangereuses. Il avait donc décidé, sans rien dire à personne, de quitter le monde sorcier à tout jamais. Il allait faire en sorte de disparaître pour que l'on ne le retrouve jamais. C'était une mesure radicale mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas mourir.

Sa décision était prise, il choppa discrètement le sac de cours de Dudley et le vida dans les buissons. Il n'avait aucun remord à faire cela, de toute façon des vacances sans devoirs cela était sûrement un rêve pour Dudley. Il ouvrit sa malle et mit à l'intérieur ses effets les plus précieux comme sa baguette, son album photo et ses ingrédients de potion, ces derniers ne lui étaient pas précieux mais pouvaient se révéler utiles.

Une fois cela fait il cacha sa malle et entra dans la voiture. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Il allait bientôt pouvoir échapper à tous ses problèmes, il allait bientôt dire adieu à l'Angleterre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry sortit rapidement et discrètement à la suite de Dudley. Le voyage en voiture n'avait pas été très agréable pour lui. Il faut dire que coincé dans les bagages, il n'avait pas eu la position la plus confortable qui soit. En plus il avait stressé tout le trajet, s'attendant à tout moment à être démasqué. C'est donc avec soulagement que Harry vit la voiture s'arrêter à l'aéroport.

Harry suivit docilement les Dusley dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose l'interpelle. Des personnes montaient dans un avion à destination de l'Amérique. S'il s'en souvenait bien, Hermione avait dit que l'Amérique était un endroit magique particulièrement puissant. Des vagues d'énergies magiques parcouraient l'ensemble du territoire en perturbant les sorts, c'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas de gouvernement magique là-bas. Les seuls sorciers qui venaient en Amérique étaient des meurtriers et des voleurs car les sorts de suivi étaient inefficaces à cause des perturbations magiques. Bref les Etats-Unis étaient l'endroit parfait pour lui.

Harry quitta les Dursleys et se précipita à la suite des autres passagers du vol en destination de Seattle. Il était à un tournant de sa vie. En entrant dans l'avion Harry murmura ses adieux à sa terre natale qu'était l'Angleterre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regarda l'écriteau de la ville où il allait maintenant vivre. Forks, la ville la plus perdue dans les environs de Seattle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il était exactement, ses cours de géographie remontant à trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse situer Seattle. Harry avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le retrouver ici. Il avait bien pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Non seulement il n'avait aucune trace de l'existence d'un Harry Potter en Amérique mais en plus il était arrivé à Forks un peu part hasard, il ne serait même pas capable lui-même de dire par où il était passé.

En tout cas la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était épuisé. Voyager debout dans un avion était particulièrement désagréable et périlleux. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait récolté une belle panoplie de bleus. Harry réfléchit rapidement à l'endroit où il pourrait se reposer avant de se décider à aller à l'école de Forks. L'endroit devait être vide à cette heure-là et il y avait en plus de la nourriture à volonté pour nourrir les autres enfants de Forks.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit la rumeur que le lycée de Forks était hanté.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

_Salut, j'espère que vous allez aimer ma nouvelle fiction. ^^_

_A+ pour le prochain chapitre. Il sera là la semaine prochaine._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devait un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Merci à Alessa Lilly Petroya, Yukina21, Myshka01, Mackensy, EveJHoang, Guest, KynnVyr, Shanessia, Yamia, Elvira-baba, Tsuh, Lanka Read, Ada-Diana, Annadriya, Danouch, TheLadySoul, Skoliro, Sephra, Thecrasy, Yunoki, Nana'.'Lea, Petite Emeuraude et Draym pour leur commentaire._

.

Bonne lecture.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

Edward soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Carlisle s'acharnait à vouloir les faire aller au lycée. Depuis le temps où il y allait, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à apprendre à part peut-être les idioties qu'il voyait en histoire. Ils apprenaient des choses totalement fausses. Il était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait vécu à l'époque qu'il était en train d'étudier et les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme on le lisait dans le manuel. Il avait envie de hurler et de leur dire comme cela c'était passé. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien et que de toute façon personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il avait vécu dans les années 20.

Il entendit Alice rire, elle avait sûrement dû voir ce qui se serait passé s'il avait dit ses quatre vérités au professeur d'histoire. Nul doute que la tête qu'il aurait faite aurait été à graver dans les mémoires.

Ses frères et sœurs et lui étaient en train de manger à la cantine. Ou plutôt, ils étaient en train de jouer avec la nourriture pour faire semblant de se nourrir. Son père aurait pu trouver une excuse comme quoi ils mangeaient à la maison plutôt que de les laisser aller à la cantine. Les autres élèves allaient se rendre compte qu'ils ne mangeaient rien. Certaines personnes l'avaient déjà fait remarquer à Alice mais cette dernière avait répliqué qu'elle était au régime. Si quelqu'un venait à lui demander la même chose, il préférait avouer qu'il était un vampire plutôt que de dire qu'il était au régime.

Un sifflement arriva à son oreille. Le sifflement était étrange, on aurait dit un sifflement de serpent. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête, paniqué, vers les autres membres de sa famille. C'était bien le bruit d'un serpent. Il y avait un serpent dans la cantine. Il devait le trouver avant que cela ne sème l'affolement. Si jamais il y avait un mouvement de panique, il y aurait des blessés. Jasper n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour résister à autant de sang.

- **Il y a un serpent dans la cantine. Vous ne l'entendez pas ? Il faut absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive**, murmura rapidement Edward à l'égard des autres Cullen.

Chaque personne de la table tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le danger et le localiser.

- **Je n'entends rien Edward**, dit doucement Alice au bout d'un moment. Les autres personnes firent signe qu'ils n'entendaient rien non plus.

- **C'est** **dans ton imagination frérot**, dit Emmett avec un sourire.

- **Non je l'entends, il est toujours là. **

Edward grogna rapidement sur ses compagnons, à cause de leurs pensées, avant de reporter son attention sur le sifflement. Ses frères pensaient que soit il était en train de devenir fou soit son don venait lui jouer des tours. Emmett se demandait même si les vampires pouvaient avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir se faire examiner par Carlisle dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'attention de la table était tournée vers lui plutôt que vers Jasper qui pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Il était jugé plus dangereux et instable. Bref que de joyeusetés se trouvaient dans leurs pensées.

Le sifflement était toujours là. Il variait comme si le serpent pensait, il pouvait presque sentir la gaieté dans le sifflement. Après quelques minutes à l'écouter, il se rendit compte que le son était plutôt plaisant, c'était comme une douce musique. Quand il trouverait ce serpent, il le garderait avec lui plutôt que de le tuer comme il avait prévu de le faire au départ.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, il faillit attaquer celui qui avait fait cela avant de voir Jasper qui le regardait, inquiet. Il faut dire que c'était l'une des premières fois où il arrivait à le faire sursauter ainsi. Edward avait tendance à prévoir ce qu'allaient faire les gens autour de lui grâce à leurs pensées.

- **Edward cela fait cinq minutes que l'on t'appelle ! Cela te plait tant de nous faire patienter ?** Demanda Rosalie, un peu agacée.

- **Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendus**, dit Edward en se levant avec son plateau, partant le déposer pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer.

Leurs pensées l'informèrent qu'ils étaient profondément inquiets à son sujet et qu'ils ne le quitteraient pas des yeux avant qu'il ne subisse un examen complet effectué par leur père, Carlisle.

**- M. Cullen, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez de l'appétit finalement. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir informer votre père du peu de nourriture que vous avaliez. **

Edward la regarda interdite comme-ci elle était folle avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait sur son plateau la pomme et la viande qu'il avait choisies. Comment diable avaient-elles disparu ? Il était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait mangées.

Edward se désintéressa des cours de la journée, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, et essaya de résoudre l'énigme de la cantine. La journée passa bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

A la fin de la journée, il fut quasiment traîné dans la voiture par Rosalie. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer et lui dire qu'il voulait retourner à la cantine avant de repartir mais il savait que Rosalie ne le lui permettrait pas. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre qu'il allait parfaitement bien, elle ne le quitterait pas des yeux. D'une certaine façon cette attention était touchante mais en ce moment, elle était pour Edward surtout ennuyeuse.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Tout le monde était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que Edward leur en voulait et que toute parole ne serait pas bien prise. Edward était presque pressé que Carlisle l'examine. Toutes les pensées qu'il entendait le traitaient de fou. Il fallait l'avouer cela avait le don de l'énerver. Il n'était pas fou. Il avait entendu des sifflements et sa nourriture avait bel et bien disparu.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Carlisle revient à la maison, inquiet. Rosalie lui avait demandé de revenir au plus vite. Apparemment Edward était malade. A ces mots, Carlisle avait immédiatement quitté son travail pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'était demandé pendant tout le trajet quelle pouvait bien être la maladie qui avait pu toucher un vampire. Les vampires avaient le corps froid et leur métabolisme était arrêté, ils n'étaient donc sujets à aucune maladie.

Il arrêta rapidement la voiture et courut dans la maison. Toute la famille était rassemblée dans le salon. Sur l'un des canapés se trouvait un Edward mécontent, maintenu dans cette position par une Rosalie inquiète.

- **Carlisle dit leur de me lâcher**, cria à moitié Edward.

Carlisle s'avança, Edward n'avait pas l'air particulièrement malade à première vue mais si toute sa famille était inquiète, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

- **Que se passe-t-il les enfants ?**

**- Edward est sujet à des hallucinations !**

**- Je n'ai pas halluciné ! **Cria Edward. **Il y avait quelque chose dans la cantine. **

**- Tu vois ! Il est persuadé qu'il y a un serpent qui se promène dans le lycée. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il entendait des sifflements. On a tous essayé mais on n'a jamais entendu de sifflement.**

Carlisle s'approcha et mit Edward en position assise avant de regarder ses oreilles, au plus grand damne de son fils.

**- C'est peut-être juste ses oreilles qui sifflent**, murmura-t-il.

**- Je n'ai pas les oreilles qui sifflent**, protesta Edward, mais il resta sur place. Une fois fait, toute la famille allait enfin l'écouter, quoique… ce n'était pas gagné.** Je ne suis pas en train de moisir Emmett !**

Son frère s'excusa mentalement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à le penser. Il avait donc droit à un long discours comme quoi son cerveau était peut-être en train de moisir à cause du manque d'utilisation. Il était normalement patient, enfin moins que Carlisle ou Jasper, mais il se considérait quand même comme patient mais là c'en était vraiment trop.

- **Je ne vois rien mais cela pourrait être interne. Je préférerais te faire un scanner pour être sûr que tout va bien. **

**- Non mais vous allez arrêter, je n'ai rien qui cloche chez moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !** Dit Edward en se levant, il n'allait pas accepter une seconde de plus de se faire traité de fou.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut attrapé par Emmett qui le porta comme un sac à patates jusqu'au sous-sol de la maison. Il put donc admirer pendant tout le voyage quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer : les fesses fermes de son petit frère. Il bénit le fait qu'il était un vampire, car sinon vu comment Emmett le balançait dans tous les sens, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'heurter plusieurs fois le postérieur de son frère et là, inquiète ou pas, il aurait massacré sa famille.

Il fut placé sur le scanner et quasiment enchaîné dessus. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il croisa le regard de Carlisle. Il était vraiment très inquiet. Edward détestait ce regard. Carlisle était la personne qui rassurait, qui trouvait une solution à tous les problèmes. Il n'était jamais inquiet. De toute sa famille, Carlisle était la personne qui lui était le plus proche. Il était celui qui pouvait lui ordonner tout ce qu'il voulait, Edward savait qu'il obéirait. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit que cela soit fini.

Le scanner était terriblement bruyant. Certes pour les humains cela ne faisait que peu de bruit mais pour lui c'était un véritable tintamarre. Il attendit donc de plus en plus énervé que cela finisse.

- **Tu n'as rien Edward**, dit Carlisle en le serrant dans les bras.

**- Puis-je parler sans que l'on me traite de fou ? **Demandait-il, légèrement agacé.

**- Oui**, dit Alice avec un peu de culpabilité dans sa voix.

Cela l'ennuyait un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché avec eux, agacé avec une folle envie de les découper en morceaux et de les mettre dans un mixeur certes, mais pas réellement en colère. Il savait que si la situation avait été inverse il aurait été aussi inquiet qu'eux.

**- Il y avait quelque chose dans la cafétéria, non seulement il y avait ce sifflement continu mais quand je suis allé déposer mon plateau, certains de mes aliments avaient disparu, Mme Pantou m'a même félicité pour manger autant. **

**- Ce sont peut-être des pensées que tu entends**, dit Jasper.** Cela expliquerait le fait que tu sois le seul à les entendre. **

**- J'y ai pensé mais personne ne siffle exactement comme un serpent dans ses pensées, surtout pas aussi longtemps.**

**- Il y aurait donc bien quelque chose dans cette cantine. **

**- Oui, j'ai l'intention d'aller là-bas contrôler un peu pendant qu'il n'y a personne. **

**- Je viens avec toi**, dit Jasper en se levant à sa suite.

**- Non, je préfère y aller seul. Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment calme pour vous supporter pour l'instant.**

**- Désolée**, murmura Alice.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas petite sœur**, dit Edward en la prenant dans les bras. **Je suis juste un peu agacé c'est tout. N'est-ce pas Jasper ?**

**- Oui**, confirma Jasper en analysant ses émotions.

**- Bon je vous laisse.**

Edward se dirigea en courant vers son lycée. Toute sa famille avait quitté ses pensées, il n'avait plus que l'invisible serpent pickpocket en tête. Il se demanda même si c'était vraiment un serpent. Ses sifflements semblaient faire des phrases. Il avait peut-être affaire à une nouvelle espèce.

Il se retrouva plus rapidement que prévu à l'intérieur de la cantine. Il tendit l'oreille. Le sifflement était encore là mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut l'odeur de sang humain. Ainsi le serpent était peut-être un humain. L'odeur était légèrement différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas envie de le dévorer, il avait certes envie de le manger mais d'une façon délicate, en prenant bien le temps de savourer ce sang. Il avait envie de faire des trous dans la gorge de cet être invisible et de lécher délicatement le sang qui coulait.

Edward secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à manger, il devait trouver l'être invisible. Il repéra rapidement que le son venait d'à côté de la fenêtre. Il avança silencieusement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Une fois arrivé à une distance qui lui semblait raisonnable, il entama une discussion.

- **Bonjour**, salua Edward.

Le silence lui répondit, le cœur de l'être invisible s'accélérant ce qui était la preuve qu'il lui faisait peur.

- **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être différent, je ne te juge pas. Je suis un Vampire, je ne doute pas que je suis pire que tout ce que tu pourrais être. Je veux juste parler.**

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais les sifflements étaient plus calmes et Edward entendit qu'il s'était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, Edward continua à parler pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne s'arrêta que quand les sifflements lui parurent sonner comme fatigués.

- **A demain, petit serpent**, le salua Edward en partant, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand il se retourna. **Ah au fait, tu peux manger mon plat comme tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'occasion d'en profiter. Cela m'arrangerait même que tu le fasses, j'aurais l'air moins suspect. **

_._

_J'espère que cela vous à plus._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devait un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Je remercie Guest, Sean8329, HIjiri-San, Hime no Tsubasa, Akayui, The Ice Cat, Arawelle, Etrernel3007, Ecnerrolf, Jonzac, Ptitcoeurfragile, Kitsune972, Alessa Lilly Petrova, Ours en Peluche, Yachiru-chan92, Myshka01, Sayuri494, Dymitry, Lynka Read, Over Lime, Tsuh, Nana'.'Lea, Claire1663, Annadriya, Asherit, KynnVyr, Yume Saint-Clair, Kyuketsuki no Kaizokou Hime, Yukina21, Skoliro, Schaeffer, Yunoki et Ada-Diana pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_**Ada-Diana** : Non Bella va apparaître dans l'histoire mais que brièvement. _

_**Kynn Vyr** : Harry n'utilisera jamais l'argent qu'il a à Gringott. _

_**Yume Saint-Clair :** Harry ne laisse personne mourir. Il était en quatrième année de Poudlard. Il ne connaît pas la prophétie. _

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

Le reste du mois passa rapidement. Tous les midis sa nourriture disparaissait et tous les soirs, il allait discuter avec le petit serpent comme il aimait l'appeler. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs peut-être pas parler, mais Edward savait qu'il appréciait autant que lui les moments passés ensemble. Le petit serpent semblait l'attendre. A midi il le frôlait légèrement comme pour le saluer avant de lui piquer sa nourriture.

Edward aimait bien le nourrir, étrangement son instinct de vampire se délectait à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa nourriture disparaître. Alice avait elle aussi voulu donner à manger au petit serpent mais ce dernier n'y avait jamais touché et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de cela.

Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où les sifflements lui parurent saccadés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela se confirma quand son plateau resta désespérément rempli. Son petit serpent avait un problème. Il avait envie de se précipiter vers lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait trop de monde.

La journée de cours fut l'une des plus longues de toute son existence et sûrement l'une des plus longues aussi pour Jasper. Car malgré tous ses efforts pour se calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui déverser des vagues de panique. Le petit Serpent était-il malade ? Si c'était le cas, Carlisle pourrait-il le soigner ou était-ce une maladie inconnue pour les humains ? Est-ce que son ami invisible allait mourir ? Il ferait tout son possible pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais pourrait-il vraiment faire quelque chose ?

Quand la cloche sonna, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle, un peu plus rapidement que ce qu'aurait pu faire un humain normal. Il aurait dû faire attention mais il n'en avait en ce moment rien à faire, rien ne comptait à part son petit serpent.

Arrivé dehors, il alla s'appuyer sur sa voiture avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler Carlisle.

- **Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda son père, intrigué.

- **L'être invisible de la cantine a un problème, je vais essayer de le faire venir à la maison, je veux que tu te tiennes prêt à le soigner. **

**- Bien sûr, je vais aller déposer des congés et j'arrive. Je te promets qu'il aura toute mon attention**, dit sérieusement Carlisle.

Carlisle savait que son fils s'était attaché à son petit serpent, comme il aimait l'appeler quand il croyait que personne ne l'écoutait. Il se comportait avec lui comme si ce dernier était son Compagnon. Il doutait que Edward survive s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, enfin si, il survivrait il en fallait plus pour tuer un Vampire mais il serait dans le même état que Marcus, plongé dans une immense souffrance pour l'éternité. Cet être invisible était, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, un membre de la famille, même Rosalie avait accepté cela. Il devait tout faire pour le sauver.

**- Edward**, appela Carlisle.

**- Oui ? **

**- Il ira bien, j'en suis persuadé. **

**- J'espère**, murmura Edward en raccrochant.

Le reste de la famille arriva, il savait à leurs visages que Jasper leur avait fait part de la situation. Alice accéléra le pas et arriva vers lui quasiment en courant.

**- Je n'ai rien vu Edward !**

**- Je sais Alice, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Rentre à la maison avec les autres, je reste ici avec Jasper. On va essayer de le convaincre de venir avec nous pour qu'il puisse être examiné par Carlisle. **

Rosalie essaya de répliquer quelque chose mais un regard tueur la coupa dans ses pensées. Elle entra rapidement dans la voiture après s'être excusée mentalement.

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, Jasper se retourna vers lui.

**- Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Une fois que tout le monde est parti, on entre dans la cantine. Toi tu restes dans l'entrée et tu essaies de le calmer pendant que moi je vais essayer de le convaincre de venir avec nous. Essaie d'être discret. **

A tout autre moment, il se serait un peu vexé de la remarque d'Edward mais là il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Son frère était juste fou d'inquiétude et Jasper le comprenait, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alice.

Le lycée se vida à une vitesse lente, il y avait toujours des personnes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'en aller. Edward avait une folle envie d'aller les chercher par la peau du cou pour les envoyer valser au loin. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'aux efforts intenses de Jasper qui essayait de le calmer et de lui dire que si jamais il faisait cela il avait un risque de blesser son Compagnon.

Il fallut une heure pour qu'enfin le lieu soit vidé de ses étudiants. Edward se précipita dans le self. Son Serpent ne l'attendait pas à son endroit habituel. Il le chercha rapidement et le trouva près de la machine à café. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à une certaine distance pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

- **Viens avec moi, je vais te mener à un médecin. Il ne demandera rien sur ton état et il te soignera. **

**- Non… pas de trace… je veux pas mourir**, murmura une voix rauque.

Edward regarda devant lui. Il avait cru un moment rêver mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son serpent pouvait parler. En toute autre circonstance il aurait été heureux de cela, mais là il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet. Pourquoi parlait-il de mourir ? Edward avait l'impression qu'il s'attendait à se faire assassiner à tout moment. Qui avait osé le menacer au point qu'il n'accepte même pas l'aide de quelqu'un quand il était blessé ! Edward sentait qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un et pas pour le manger, mais avant il avait plus important à s'occuper.

- **Mon Serpent, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Le médecin que je veux te faire rencontrer c'est mon père. Il ne fera aucun papier ne t'inquiète pas. Allez s'il te plait viens avec moi, tu risques de mourir sinon**, supplia Edward.

Après un long silence, Harry donna sa réponse de sa voix rauque.

**- D'accord.**

Edward était prêt à sauter de joie, il avait réussi à le convaincre. Il savait que cela était en grande partie grâce à Jasper mais cela ne faisait rien. Le principal c'était le résultat. Il entendit son ami invisible se lever et se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la sortie avant de se figer et de reculer. Edward se maudit de tous les noms, il avait complètement oublié de présenter Jasper, il savait pourtant que son Serpent avait peur des étrangers.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que mon frère. Il ne mord pas, enfin si vu que c'est un vampire comme moi mais il ne va pas te mordre toi. **

Il entendit avec plaisir son Serpent rire. Il bénit encore une fois le don de Jasper et son excellente maîtrise. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami invisible pour savoir que ce n'était pas une réaction qu'il aurait eue habituellement. Cette réaction avait été poussée par Jasper. La puissance de son don était vraiment effrayante parfois.

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes à Harry pour atteindre la voiture. Edward était resté près de lui tout le long du parcours pour l'aider au cas où. Mais il savait que s'il touchait le serpent sans sa permission cela allait l'effrayer. Certes Jasper pourrait faire en sorte qu'il accepte son toucher mais il préférait que leur premier contact soit réellement consentant.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour laisser entrer son ami invisible et alla ensuite s'assoir devant, à côté de Jasper. Le trajet passa lentement. Pour l'une des premières fois de leur vie, les Cullen respectaient les limites de vitesse. Jasper trouvait cela un peu agaçant mais il suivit les ordres de son frère. Et puis ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, maintenir le futur Compagnon d'Edward dans un état de confusion n'était pas facile. Il était psychiquement très puissant, il lui fallait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Carlisle tournait en rond dans le salon. Ses fils prenaient un temps fou à arriver. Il savait qu'il faudrait sûrement du temps pour convaincre l'être invisible de venir mais quand les personnes étaient malades, chaque minute comptait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à annoncer à son fils que son Compagnon allait mourir car ils avaient trop attendu pour le soigner. Cela allait tuer Edward.

Enfin au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente, il entendit une voiture. Carliste vit Edward ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son patient.

Edward lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose de le voir, ou plutôt de ne pas le voir. Carliste sentait le sang, il entendait la respiration et les battements de cœur mais devant lui, il n'y avait personne. Il fallait bien l'avouer cela était terriblement déconcertant.

**- Pouvez-vous approcher, il faut que je vous examine ? **

Il entendit leur invité reculer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais il ne pouvait pas le soigner s'il ne le touchait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative à cela. Il demanda mentalement à Edward de le convaincre.

Son fils s'agenouilla, inquiet, et essaya de convaincre son futur Compagnon de venir se faire examiner.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était heureux de sa première journée à Forks. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sorcier à l'horizon, apparemment il n'avait pas été suivi. Il avait donc été tranquille, un peu trop même. Il devait bien se l'avouer, à part à midi où il s'était amusé à écouter les conversions de tout le monde, il s'était ennuyé. Mais bon il était sûr que cela n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il était souvent ignoré et il ne parlait à personne, et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ici cela serait pareil avec les coups en moins. De toute façon, il avait pris sa décision, il préférait être invisible et silencieux plutôt que mort comme un gladiateur des temps magiques.

- **Bonjour.**

Harry sursauta et se retint de justesse de crier. A quelques pas à côté de lui, un adolescent le regardait en souriant. Harry se sentit terrifié. Il était là depuis seulement un jour et il avait déjà été repéré. Ce n'était pas possible, tous ses efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Allait-on le ramener par la peau du cou pour affronter je ne sais quelle créature gigantesque ? Il devait fuir, avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir semer l'adolescent.

- **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être différent, je ne te juge pas. Je suis un Vampire, je ne doute pas que je suis pire que tout ce que tu pourrais être. Je veux juste parler.**

Harry se rassit doucement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'arriverait pas à semer un vampire et même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, il serait vite retrouvé. Les vampires étaient des pisteurs de génie. Par contre, il avait de la chance. Il était tombé sur un vampire un peu lent d'esprit. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait être un sorcier. Non, il s'imaginait qu'il était une sorte de créature invisible. C'était franchement idiot. Les sorciers avaient des dizaines de moyens de devenir invisible et lui, il pensait à une chose inconnue invisible. Pathétique ! Mais il allait en profiter, il resterait là calmement et avec un peu de chance le Vampire version Crabbe et Goyle n'allait jamais savoir qui il était.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Edward Cullen, le vampire, n'était pas si idiot que cela finalement, il était même plutôt brillant. Par contre, il n'avait aucune connaissance du monde magique. Il devait être un Moldu avant d'être transformé en vampire. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait des discours plutôt étranges parfois. Il était, par exemple, persuadé qu'il était un monstre et le pire des prédateurs sur Terre. Harry avait presque envie de le présenter à une Dragonne en colère pour lui dégonfler les chevilles. Certes les Vampires étaient dangereux principalement à cause de leur vitesse mais il y avait dans le monde Magique des créatures bien plus puissantes et dégoûtantes, les Détraqueurs par exemple.

Edward ignorait aussi beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, Harry avait l'impression que celui qui l'avait transformé ne lui avait rien enseigné ou bien qu'il était particulièrement inculte. Edward ne connaissait pas les Calices. Pourtant c'était l'une des choses les plus essentielles chez les vampires. A la place, pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un à chaque repas, il buvait le sang des animaux. Harry n'avait jamais avant ce moment imaginé un vampire étincelant de grâce et vieux de plusieurs siècles courir après un lapin pour le dévorer.

D'une certaine façon, il avait commencé à admirer les Cullen. Ils ignoraient quasiment tout de leur nature et pourtant ils trouvaient quand même des solutions pour contrôler un peu leurs instincts. C'était vraiment rare. Normalement, les vampires qui n'entraient pas dans un coven où ils étaient éduqués pendant plusieurs décennies n'avaient que peu de chance d'éviter une folie meurtrière qui les classerait dans les créatures dangereuses à tuer à vue. Les aurors tuaient souvent les vampires nouveau-nés errants.

Son petit Vampire "végétarien", comme il aimait s'appeler, ne ratait aucun de leur rendez-vous. Il venait tous les jours après les cours et il était même venu toute la journée pendant les vacances. Harry lui avait offert pour Noël une pomme de pin qui scintillait. Normalement cela aurait dû ressembler à une étoile mais son sort, à cause des vagues de magie du territoire américain, avait légèrement échoué. Le résultat n'en restait pas moins suffisamment joli pour qu'il puisse l'offrir.

Edward avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait un cadeau de sa part. Harry n'avait pas été déçu que Hermione ait appris à Ron et à lui à prendre des photos avec leur baguette. L'expression d'Edward était à s'écrouler de rire. Il était resté figé plusieurs minutes avant de sourire avec un air un peu niais sur le visage. Au moins Harry savait que son cadeau lui avait plu.

Edward lui avait aussi offert quelque chose. C'était un pendentif en forme d'un magnifique serpent en argent. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Edward était persuadé qu'il était une sorte de serpent magique. Il ne cessait de l'appeler "Petit Serpent". Si jamais les Serpentards ou les Jumeaux Weasley entendaient parler de cela, il subirait des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de son existence et sûrement même encore après.

Le reste du mois se passa merveilleusement bien. Il ne regrettait pas du tout sa fuite et il n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'une personne du monde magique. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'était aussi rapproché d'Edward. Il était sûrement la personne qu'il préférait au monde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour que ses pensées moroses disparaissent. Harry lui en était profondément reconnaissant car parfois Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Ron et Sirius aussi mais moins. Ron à cause du fait qu'il était vraiment trop immature et jaloux. S'il n'avait eu que lui comme ami, il serait sûrement mort face à la Dragonne. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait de l'avoir abandonné, au fond ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, leur amitié n'était plus vraiment dans le cœur d'Harry. Sirius c'était une autre histoire, il savait que l'homme l'aimait et il ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre dans l'avenir mais il ne connaissait pas assez son parrain pour véritablement l'aimer. Il appréciait Sirius mais il n'avait pas une très grande place dans son cœur. De toute façon il savait que lui et Hermione voulaient avant tout qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. Ils auraient approuvé son geste s'ils en avaient eu connaissance.

Vraiment tout allait bien, enfin sauf aujourd'hui. Il était totalement malade. Il faut dire que la cantine n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaud qu'il soit, surtout en plein hiver. Le chauffage n'était pas à fond et le self était plein de courant d'air. Aussi résistant qu'était Harry, il n'avait apparemment pas résisté tout un hiver sans tomber malade. Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, Harry était terriblement malade. Il pouvait à peine se lever à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait. L'ex-Gryffondor était très rarement malade mais à chaque fois qu'il l'était, il était cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Edward s'aperçoive que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le vit venir, totalement inquiet. Il essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de le convaincre de venir avec lui pour recevoir des soins. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Si jamais il allait à un hôpital ou chez un médecin, le monde Magique allait le retrouver et il serait renvoyé là-bas. Il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort de confusion. La fièvre était peut-être plus forte qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand il reprit un peu conscience de la réalité, il était dans une voiture et Edward lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Harry comprit qu'il s'était encore jeté dans les ennuis mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de les assumer. Au moins le médecin qu'il allait voir était le père de Edward. Si ce dernier lui promettait que personne ne chercherait qui il est, il lui ferait confiance.

La maison du coven d'Edward était magnifique et bien plus lumineuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait toujours pensé que les vampires habitaient dans des endroits sombres. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps les lieux que le propriétaire ouvrait la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Edward n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que son père était médecin et qu'il y avait tous les équipements nécessaires pour le soigner. Dans le salon, il y avait une trousse de médecine, un scanner et d'autres machines dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage. Vu le regard du vampire avec une blouse, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une maladie inconnue. Il devait être aussi persuadé que son fils qu'il était une créature serpentine inconnue. Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête. Il réussit toutefois à prononcer le sort pour faire une photo. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce moment là. C'était peut-être le dernier à Forks si Edward ne respectait pas sa parole.

Comme il s'y attendait, le médecin désirait l'examiner. Il n'allait pas simplement lui donner quelque chose pour soulager la fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait se dévoiler devant les vampires. Edward allait être déçu. Il n'était pas un serpent invisible. Il espérait toutefois qu'il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir caché qu'il n'était qu'un simple sorcier pendant tout ce temps. Il doutait qu'il le ferait, il pouvait simplement espérer qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de ne pas chercher à savoir qui il était et de ne pas laisser de trace de sa présence ici. Il savait que Edward était un homme de parole et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui lui donna le courage d'enlever sa cape.

Il regarda dans les yeux du vampire à genoux devant lui avant de soulever délicatement le précieux bien hérité de son père.

Edward s'avança doucement vers lui et lui mit une main sur le front. A la grande stupeur de Harry, il n'y avait aucun signe de colère en lui. Il semblait seulement inquiet et un peu étonné.

- **Tu es brûlant**, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.

Harry gémit de mécontentement. La main froide avait apaisé son mal de tête quand elle était venue se poser sur son front mais celui-ci était revenu au galop une fois que celle-ci était partie. Avec bonheur Edward la remit avec délicatesse.

Harry et Edward se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le médecin ne rappelle sa présence avec un raclement de gorge.

Edward attrapa rapidement Harry par la taille et le livra à son père qui le maltraita pendant plusieurs minutes avec des tests en tout genre avant que le diagnostique tombe sans surprise pour Harry. Il avait la grippe ! Une chose banale et commune mais qui pouvait pour Harry se révéler plus dangereux qu'un cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

Il refusa non sans mal les médicaments avant d'être mis au lit sur le canapé. Le seul remède efficace était la potion qui contrait la grippe. Malheureusement il n'était pas en état de la faire et il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de prévoir qu'il pourrait tomber malade. Il avait pensé à tous les dangers sauf les plus évidents et il le regrettait amèrement. Il allait devoir laisser son corps récupérer seul. Il savait grâce à l'encyclopédie vivante qu'était Hermione que les médicaments Moldus faisaient souvent plus de mal que de bien aux personnes magiques.

Il pesta une dernière fois sur sa stupidité avant de dormir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward regarda le jeune homme (?) s'endormir avant d'entendre Jasper s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- **Il est vraiment puissant. Même malade et à moitié endormi, il a combattu chaque sentiment que je lui faisais ressentir. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme cela**, murmura Jasper impressionné. _Il est puissant ton Compagnon._

Edward ne releva même pas les pensées de son frère et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait associé le malade à son Compagnon. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la créature qui gisait sous sa main pour tenir compte des pensées de Jasper. Il avait l'air d'un humain mais il ne devait pas l'être. L'odeur de son sang était légèrement différente et surtout les humains n'avaient pas de cape leur permettant d'être invisible. Ça c'est sûr. En tout cas, quoi qu'elle soit cette magnifique créature lui appartenait comme le prouvait le collier autour de son cou.

- **Edward, je peux te parler un instant**, demanda Carlisle.

- **Bien sûr**, murmura Edward mais il ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'il avait l'intention de bouger.

Il savait que son père avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer et qu'il voulait l'éloigner de son Serpent pour le faire, mais il était pour Edward hors de question pour quelque raison qu'il soit de s'éloigner de lui. Son instinct ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

**- J'ai découvert quelque chose sur ton ami. **

Edward sentit la fureur l'envahir, il avait promis à son Serpent qu'aucune recherche ne serait faite sur lui et son père venait de lui faire trahir sa promesse. Il se leva dans l'intention de montrer son état d'esprit à Carlisle quand celui-ci continua.

- **Pas sur son identité. J'ai juste analysé les examens que je lui ai faits. Il souffre de sous-nutrition et il a des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps. Ces deux faits sont des signes de maltraitance. Son besoin de se cacher vient peut-être de là. Fais attention quand tu l'interrogeras sur son passé.**

Edward serra les dents, il espérait de tout son cœur que son père s'était trompé et qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela mais il savait par expérience que Carlisle faisait rarement des erreurs, surtout en médecine. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que des monstres l'aient maltraité. Il voulait aller les tuer mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien tant que son Serpent n'était pas réveillé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Deux jours, il avait fallu deux jours entiers pour que le malade se réveille. Edward avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Le pire c'est que sa condition de Vampire lui faisait trouver le temps encore plus long. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le regarder dormir et vérifier qu'il respirait encore. Le temps entre chaque inspiration lui paraissait interminable. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant il allait cesser de respirer. Le venin coulait dans sa bouche, il était prêt à le transformer à tout moment pour ne pas être laissé seul.

Il avait longtemps refusé de croire que le brun pouvait être son compagnon, comme n'arrêtait pas de le dire le reste de la famille, mais là il ne pouvait plus nier. Il avait une réaction excessivement protectrice pour que le lien entre eux deux soit simplement de l'amitié.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela. Il était né au temps où l'homosexualité était terriblement mal vue. C'était quasiment un crime d'en être un. C'était la même chose pour le reste de sa famille. Carlisle par exemple était un ancien pasteur, il brûlait les homosexuels avec les vampires et les sorcières prétendues. Il savait dans le fond que toute sa famille l'accepterait quoi qu'il arrive mais il était terrifié. Il avait peur de ne pas être prêt à s'afficher avec le brun, peur qu'une mauvaise réaction le blesse et il avait bien entendu peur que son Serpent le refuse et se moque de ses sentiments. De plus il fallait ajouter la donnée « vampire » à l'équation. Le jeune patient n'était en aucun cas un vampire. Edward n'était pas sûr de souhaiter le transformer mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il était trop fragile d'être près de lui si jamais il perdait le contrôle de ses instincts. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que le jeune homme n'était pas non plus un humain ordinaire, il était tout à fait possible que dans ces conditions il ne puisse pas être transformé en vampire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une créature non-humaine ayant subi la transformation. Cela était peut-être impossible et si jamais il essayait il allait peut-être le tuer.

Ces deux jours furent les plus stressants de son existence. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions et son inquiétude ne cessait de grandir. Inutile de dire que son attitude se faisait ressentir sur toute la famille. Particulièrement sur Jasper qui était excessivement sur ses gardes à cause de la peur que lui envoyait Edward. Jasper avait été un soldat la plus grande partie de son existence. Quand il plongeait dans ses instincts, il était particulièrement dangereux. Cela plus le fait qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas encore correctement en présence de sang humain avait rendu la famille excessivement prudente. Carlisle avait refusé qu'ils sortent et si cela continuait, quand le week-end serait fini, il leur ferait un mot pour qu'ils restent à la maison. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne des risques en leur permettant d'aller au lycée.

Enfin la fièvre chuta brutalement et l'adolescent commença à se réveiller. Edward se décala et le laissa se réveiller tranquillement, sans que le contact glacial de ses mains ne le fasse brutalement. Le vampire sourit, les personnes étaient véritablement très mignonnes quand elles se réveillaient. L'adolescent faisait une moue adorable, comme si c'était la pire des tortures qu'il soit que de sortir du monde des rêves.

Enfin son ami anciennement invisible ouvrit les yeux. Quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'Edward, il sourit avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par un air inquiet.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas une trace de ta présence ici. Comme je te l'ai dis mon père a été de la plus grande discrétion. De plus aucun de nous n'a cherché à savoir qui tu es. Tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Le jeune homme le jugea un moment du regard comme pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent, soulagé.

- **Peux-tu appeler le reste de ta famille. Je pense que je vous dois des explications**, dit Harry d'une voix toujours rauque.

Edward hocha la tête et se leva mais au lieu d'aller chercher les autres membres de sa famille, il se contenta d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour soulager la gorge du brun. Il savait de toute manière que, où qu'il fut dans la maison, chacun avait entendu sa demande. En effet, quand il revint tout le monde était assis dans le salon, regardant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Edward s'approcha et donna le verre d'eau à son Serpent avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

- **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier monsieur pour m'avoir soigné**, dit Harry en regardant Carlisle.

- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout que je n'ai rien fait à part diagnostiquer la maladie**, sourit Carlisle. Edward savait que c'était le moyen de son père pour demander des explications sur le fait de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait refusé les médicaments qu'il avait voulu lui donner.

- **Oui, je vous dois quelques explications**, soupira Harry.

**- Avant de commencer, **dit Esmée en souriant, **laisse nous nous présenter. Je suis Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle. Les autres sont mes enfants, voici Rosalie et son mari Emmett, là ce sont Alice et son Compagnon Jasper et je pense que tu connais Edward. **

**- Je suis Harry James Potter et la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé les médicaments, c'est que les médicaments de ce genre réagissent étrangement avec les personnes de ma nature. Il est donc préférable de les éviter. **

Harry, ainsi donc son Serpent se nommait Harry. C'était assez mignon bien qu'un peu trop simple. Cela n'illustrait pas à quel point Harry était mystérieux et indéchiffrable.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait continuer, qu'il en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter là. Les vampires devaient être capables d'accepter cela, ils n'étaient pas non plus normaux après tout.

**- Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je ne suis pas humain, ou plutôt je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire. Je suis un sorcier. **

**- Un quoi ?** Hurla Emmett, choqué.

Les autres ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de sorciers, à part dans les contes de fée, malgré leur longue existence. L'enfant devant eux devait mentir ou ils avaient eu pour la première fois une hallucination auditive collective.

**- Un sorcier comme ceux dont parlent les contes de fée, avec de la magie, des potions et des balais qui volent. **

**- Ce n'est pas possible !**

**- Si, la cape que j'utilise pour me rendre invisible est une création faite par de la Magie.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible ! Si vraiment les sorciers existaient nous serions forcément au courant.** Répliqua Rosalie.

**- Pas vraiment, les sorciers sont très forts pour se cacher. Nous ne nous mêlons pas aux Moldus, personne sans pouvoirs magiques, à cause de la chasse aux sorcières.**

Carlisle regarda l'adolescent, coupable. Ses actions lors de son vivant avaient donc encore une incidence maintenant. Il les regrettait profondément, il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire depuis qu'il était vampire mais il pensait que ce qu'il avait fait n'entraînait maintenant plus aucune conséquence. Que seuls Jane et Alec étaient les rappels de ses erreurs, pourtant Harry venait de balayer ses convictions en un instant. Il avait chassé un peuple qui existait vraiment, le poussant à demeurer caché et qui pouvait comme Harry refuser les soins car il avait encore peur d'être tué. Les nombreuses vies qu'il avait sauvées en étant médecin n'étaient peut-être pas encore suffisantes pour pardonner ses crimes. Il allait payer le prix pour tout le reste de son existence en ayant pour rappel qu'il avait détruit le peuple du compagnon de son fils Edward.

- **Je suis désolé**, dit Carlisle en s'inclinant.** J'ai de mon vivant participé à la chasse aux sorcières. **

**- Ce n'est rien. Peu de sorciers sont morts à cette époque. Seuls des enfants le furent. Il est facile pour les personnes maîtrisant la magie de faire semblant de mourir sur les bûchers. Certains en étaient d'ailleurs accros et s'amusaient à se faire capturer sous différents déguisements pour aller sur le bûcher. Ce n'est pas par peur que mon peuple s'est séparé du monde Moldu. C'est simplement pour être tranquille et d'une certaine façon pour protéger les Moldus qui sont totalement sans défense contre la magie, surtout maintenant. **

**- Comment cela, surtout maintenant**, demanda Jasper, intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion. **Les humains pourraient même représenter un danger pour nous les vampires avec leurs bombes.**

Harry se mit à rire doucement sous les yeux effarés des Cullens. Jasper avait l'impression d'avoir dit une immense bêtise et pourtant il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Les Volturi eux-mêmes avaient cette crainte.

- **Les humains ne seraient jamais capables de vous exterminer. Les Vampires sont très résistants et en plus la plupart des vampires vivent dans le monde magique. Avant de vous rencontrer, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des Vampires qui ignoraient l'existence du monde Magique et qui vivaient dans le monde Moldu. **

**- Il y a tant de Vampires que cela chez vous ? **Demanda Carlisle, Volturi ignoraient-ils donc l'existence de tant de vampires ?

**- Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils sont exactement mais je sais qu'il y en a environ deux milles en Angleterre. **

**- Deux milles ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne pourront jamais passer inaperçus et s'ils se nourrissent dans votre monde ils doivent faire un massacre. **

**- Combien êtes-vous dans le monde Moldu ? **Demanda Harry, curieux.

**- Moins de cent cinquante.**

**- Si peu ? Cela est sûrement dû à la façon dont vous vous alimentez. Tout d'abord non les vampires ne font pas de massacre, du moins pas tant que cela, et si jamais cela arrive ils sont tués. La première chose que vous devez savoir c'est que ce sont les sorciers qui règnent en maîtres sur le monde magique.**

**- Vous êtes si puissants que cela ?**

**- Nous sommes puissants certes mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça. Un sorcier est résistant et donnerait du fil à retordre à un Vampire si jamais ils entraient en combat. Mais c'est plutôt ce que représente un sorcier qui nous protège. Un sorcier, c'est un potentiel futur Calice.**

**- Un Calice ?**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais en écoutant Edward. Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur vous. Vous n'avez même pas les bases de ce que doit connaître tout vampire qui se respecte, sans vouloir vous offenser. Un Calice est un donneur volontaire de sang. **

**- Tu veux dire que certains sorciers acceptent de se faire transformer ou tuer pour nourrir les Vampires et ainsi maintenir la suprématie de ton peuple. Mais c'est atroce**, s'offusqua Rosalie.

- **Non tu as mal compris. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les sorciers sont très résistants. Une simple morsure n'est pas suffisante pour tuer ou transformer un sorcier, il faut bien plus que cela. Les Calices sont la création d'un rituel spécial. Quand un sorcier et un vampire désirent se lier, ils le font. Le sorcier devient alors un calice. Il produit plus de sang qu'il ne lui en faut et il vit aussi longtemps que le Vampire. Le sang des Calices est additif, le vampire une fois qu'il en a bu ne peut plus se nourrir que de lui. C'est pourquoi les sorciers n'ont rien à craindre des vampires. Car s'en prendre aux sorciers c'est risquer d'énerver les Calices, ce qui pourraient les tuer. Les vampires qui n'ont pas de Calice se nourrissent habituellement de potions qui imitent le sang humain. **

Les Cullen regardaient Harry, choqués. Le sorcier leur parlait de choses des plus invraisemblables comme si cela était tout à fait normal et que franchement ils auraient dû être au courant depuis longtemps. Il détruisait tout ce qu'ils avaient pensé être réel sans vraiment se rendre compte du choc qu'il entraînait.

- **Pour en revenir aux bombes moldues, la magie des sorciers et des calices a tendance à rendre inefficace toute technologie. Il est tout à fait probable que la bombe n'explose pas quand elle tombe. Quand aux balles, leur vitesse et leur puissance feraient réagir n'importe quelle magie et le sorcier serait protégé grâce à la magie instinctive. **

La discussion commençait vraiment à s'éterniser. Harry devait vraiment la raccourcir s'il voulait que sa voix tienne jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle supporte un trop long discours.

**- La raison pour laquelle je me cache, c'est que je ne veux pas revenir dans le monde magique. Vous devez avant tout savoir que le monde magique est très dangereux et qu'il y a là-bas des créatures si terribles que vous ne pouvez pas les imaginer**.

- **Pire que les Vampires** **?** demanda Edward.

**- Bien pire qu'eux. Franchement les vampires sont des anges comparés à elles. Par exemple il y a les détraqueurs. Ils sont un peu comme des vampires mais au lieu de se nourrir de sang, ils retirent l'âme de leur victime et la déguste pendant des années. Ils laissent derrière leur passage des corps dépourvus d'âme. Et non Edward, les vampires ne sont pas dépourvus d'âme. Si tu rencontrais un sans-âme tu comprendrais. Ils ne pensent pas, ne ressentent rien. Leur corps est certes vivant mais c'est une coquille vide. Il y a aussi les Basilics, ce sont d'immenses serpents qui tuent d'un simple regard.**

**Bref ce monde est dangereux mais particulièrement pour moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai le don de me mettre dans les situations les plus improbables et j'ai aussi beaucoup d'ennemis, ou d'amis qui ressemblent plus à des ennemis. **

**Je suis né lorsque la guerre sévissait dans le monde magique. Deux camps s'affrontaient, la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Quand j'avais un an, mes parents se sont fait assassiner par le leader des Ténèbres mais quand il a essayé de me tuer, son sort s'est retourné contre lui. J'ai résisté à un sort mortel et mis fin à la guerre. Je suis dans le monde magique un héros. Je n'ai pas vécu là-bas pendant que j'étais enfant. Je n'y suis retourné que pour aller au collège pour apprendre à maîtriser ma magie. Mais depuis que j'y suis retourné, on n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me tuer. Il ne se passe pas un an sans que l'on essaie de me tuer. J'ai affronté des centaines de détraqueurs, des araignées géantes, un loup-garou et un basilic. Mais le pire est arrivé cette année. Mon école a décidé d'organiser un tournoi. Ce tournoi avait été annulé à cause du nombre trop important de morts. Il est réservé aux personnes majeures, donc aux personnes de plus de 17 ans. Pourtant j'ai du y participer. Quelqu'un m'a inscrit sans ma permission. Au lieu de m'aider à sortir de là, on m'a traité de tricheur et on m'a forcé à participer. On m'a quasiment jeté dans une arène sans préparation et on m'a fait affronter un dragon.**

**- Un dragon ? **Murmura Emmett, choqué.

**- Oui un dragon, ou plutôt une immense Dragonne. Les concurrents devaient voler un œuf à une dragonne en train de couver. On devait faire la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il soit. Même les éleveurs de dragons ne s'approchent pas des œufs. C'était atroce, personne ne venait aider. Les gens restaient assis en train d'applaudir sans jamais intervenir. L'un des concurrents s'est fait brûler vif. Il n'est pas mort mais pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur, les spectateurs étaient en train de rigoler. C'était atroce, c'est pour cela que je suis parti. Je n'ai que quatorze ans, je ne veux pas mourir comme un gladiateur. Je ne veux pas mourir !**

Edward prit Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela avait dû être. Nul doute que dans les spectateurs il devait y avoir eu certains de ses amis. Pourtant ces derniers n'avaient rien fait pour le sauver. Il avait été utilisé par l'ensemble de son peuple comme un sacrifice. Edward ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Harry ne remette pas un pied dans le monde magique.

- **Vous comprenez pourquoi personne ne doit savoir que j'existe. Je suis un Héros ! Ils vont mettre tous les moyens qu'ils possèdent pour me retrouver. Il leur suffit d'une photo, d'un dossier ou d'un nom pour me retrouver. S'ils me retrouvent, ils me tueront, si ce n'est pas par ce tournoi ce sera par un autre moyen. Je suis un putain d'héros ! Mon seul destin selon eux c'est d'être un martyre. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te protéger**, murmura Edward à son oreille.

Il entendit en écho dans son esprit, avec plaisir, que le reste de sa famille était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Rosalie et Esmée étaient totalement furieuses. Elles avaient une folle envie d'aller détruire le monde magique pour oser traiter un enfant comme cela. Carliste quant à lui se sentait encore coupable de sa participation à la chasse aux sorcières. Il protégerait Harry de tous les dangers. C'était un moyen de se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais encore Edward n'avait vu ces trois-là aussi en colère. Il n'avait donc pas de doute que Harry serait bien protégé. Il n'arriverait rien au jeune sorcier avant qu'ils ne soient tous morts.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Je remercie Iznoo, Yaone-kami, Ada-Diana, Alie-Yaoi, Guest, Ptitcoeurfragile, The Ice Cat, Vahinepapaya, Sean8329, Alessa Lilly Petrova (et sa Chérie que je salue^^), Vampirette-flower, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Soulshells, Yachiru-chan92, Nana'.'Lea, Yukina21, Phoenix Of Pandor, Dark-Shany, Myshka01, Aishiteru Naru, Asherit, Dymitry, Emerys08, Kyuketsuki no Kaizokou Hime, KynnVyr, Kitsune972, Yunoki, Lynka Read, Hijiri-San, Tsuh et Philae89 pour leur commentaire. _

_._

_**Ada-Diana** **: **Je n'ai pas fais de démonstration magique car la magie réagi mal en Amérique. Elle est sauvage et instable. Quand Harry est en colère ou terrifié, elle va réagir en envoyant tout valser. Donc pour l'instant pas de démonstration magique._

_**Vahinepapaya** **:** Harry en a pas fini avec sa cape._

_**Vampirette-flower :** Il se lave et nettoie ces vêtements grâce aux lavabos présents dans l'établissement. Il fait sécher ces habits la nuit et les remets tôt le matin même s'ils sont encore mouillés. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qu'il est tombé malade._

_**Lynka Read :** Je vais essayer de respecter l'histoire le plus possible mais la chronologie ne sera pas toujours respectée. Les Cullen vont avoir plus de contacts avec les Quileutes. _

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

Après une discussion houleuse, Edward réussit à convaincre Harry de rester à la maison des Cullen. Ce dernier restait toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais ses conditions de vie s'étaient nettement améliorées. Il vivait maintenant dans une maison chauffée, dormait dans un lit, acheté récemment par Alice et installé dans la chambre d'Edward, et surtout il avait une bibliothèque entière pour combler son ennui.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas encore intégré à la famille. Il avait une peur irrationnelle de se faire retrouver. Il essayait donc malgré son nouvel environnement de rester aussi silencieux que possible. Ce n'est qu'en présence d'Edward que Harry acceptait de parler. Il pouvait même, s'il était de bonne humeur, accepter de se découvrir.

Esmée, Alice et Emmett étaient assez tristes de cette attitude mais ils avaient appris à s'en accoutumer. Jasper quant à lui était la personne qui avait le plus de mal avec Harry, non pas à cause de son caractère mais à cause de son odeur. Bien qu'elle l'attire moins que celle de la plupart des humains, elle était parfois trop forte pour qu'il puisse supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Harry. Heureusement, le jeune sorcier ne s'en était absolument pas offusqué et s'était même mis à son tour à éviter le vampire pour que sa présence le gêne le moins possible.

La seule partie de la maison où on pouvait deviner la présence du jeune sorcier était la cave. En effet, à côté du matériel médical, Harry avait installé son laboratoire de potions. Il fabriquait les potions qui pourraient lui être utiles s'il retombait malade. Carlisle avait été fasciné par ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ainsi découvert que les sorciers pouvaient réparer les os en un instant et qu'il pouvait même les faire repousser. Il avait voulu apprendre à faire des potions malheureusement Harry lui avait clairement signifié que cela n'était pas possible car le brasseur incorporait de la magie dans chaque potion qu'il faisait et que, sans cette magie, la potion était inefficace.

Edward savait aussi que Harry cherchait en cachette un moyen d'aider Jasper à supporter l'odeur du sang des humains. Il l'avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois aidé. Ces recherches furent encore infructueuses. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'ingrédients non plus et qu'il se refusait, et c'était tout à fait normal, à retourner dans le monde magique pour se réapprovisionner.

La relation entre Edward et Harry s'était renforcée. Edward refusait toujours de demander à Harry de sortir avec lui mais il était clair pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Jasper, qu'il en était tombé amoureux et que le jeune sorcier n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Rosalie était particulièrement heureuse de ce refus et faisait tout pour qu'il dure. Harry était, selon elle, beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une relation amoureuse et elle le faisait clairement comprendre à Edward à chaque fois que ce dernier commençait à attarder trop longtemps, à son goût, son regard sur Harry.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward se préparait pour aller en cours. Si le lycée lui avait paru ennuyeux avant de rencontrer Harry, cela était encore pire maintenant. Le fait de savoir que Harry était à la maison pendant toute la journée lui donnait une folle envie de se faire porter malade tous les jours. Malheureusement, il savait que son père refuserait. L'école était trop importante pour leur couverture pour qu'il permette à un de ses fils de la négliger.

C'est donc avec un ennui évident qu'il se préparait. Il sentait que cette journée allait être atroce. Il y avait une nouvelle qui arrivait. Apparemment c'était la fille unique du shérif Swan. Sa venue allait entraîner, comme chaque évènement nouveau dans cette ville, un élan d'enthousiasme qui allait augmenter le son des pensées des gens. Il n'était pas rare qu'une personne excitée se mette à hurler dans ses pensées. Il allait sûrement souffrir. La seule chose de bien qu'il pouvait y trouver, et bien que cela pouvait être considéré comme un peu sadique, était qu'il n'était pas le seul qui aurait une mauvaise journée. A cause de son empathie Jasper allait souffrir autant que lui. Au moins cela ferait une personne en moins pour le charrier.

Il embrassa le front du sorcier endormi et partit rejoindre ses frères et sœurs.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le temps qu'il avait des ennuis, il avait appris à écouter son instinct. Il savait donc que quelque chose allait se passer mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Il avait rapidement emballé ses affaires et rangé son laboratoire. Il était prêt à partir au moindre signe de danger.

Son attitude rendait Esmée complètement folle. Elle entendait le jeune homme sursauter au moindre bruit et parcourir la salle sans jamais se calmer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ou plutôt entendu, se mettre dans un tel état. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter et elle devenait elle aussi paranoïaque, s'imaginant à chaque craquement de la maison que des sorciers venaient enlever Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, quand ses enfants rentrèrent du lycée, qu'elle s'aperçut que Harry avait raison mais que le problème ne venait pas de l'endroit qu'elle avait imaginé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry fut heureux de voir Edward revenir. Il savait que dans l'état où il était, le vampire serait le seul qui pourrait le calmer. Harry descendit rapidement l'escalier pour aller à sa rencontre mais Edward passa devant lui sans faire attention à lui et monta dans sa chambre. Harry était choqué. Pourquoi diable le vampire réagissait comme cela ? Jamais encore Edward ne l'avait ignoré. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

- **La nouvelle sent trop bon pour Edward**, Répondit Jasper à l'air confus d'Harry.** Il a failli la tuer. **

Edward redescendit avec un sac à la main.

- **Je pars**, annonça Edward à sa famille. **Je vais aller au Coven des Denali.**

**- Prends bien soin de toi mon chéri**, dit Esmée.

Tout le monde comprenait pourquoi Edward partait. Quand le sang d'une personne sentait trop bon pour un vampire, il était rare que celui-ci résiste. Surtout s'il passait trop de temps à ses côtés. Il était donc mieux pour tout le monde qu'Edward parte. Leurs secrets ne risquaient pas d'être révélés et la jeune Swan ne mourrait pas. Tout le monde comprenait sauf un, ou plutôt cette personne comprenait la situation mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'Edward parte.

**- Ne pars pas !** Ordonna Harry d'une voix forte en enlevant sa cape.

Edward soupira, il ne voulait pas partir. Il détestait cette fille qui l'obligeait à laisser Harry mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'Alaska était peuplée de vampires et il serait trop dangereux d'y emmener Harry, quant à rester il ne pouvait pas. Il allait faire un massacre sinon. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans les bras en respirant profondément son parfum.

**- Je ne peux pas rester. **

Il se détacha du sorcier et partit vers la porte. Il ne réussit pas à l'atteindre car il à peine avait-il fait quelques pas vers elle, qu'il se sentit projeté contre le mur. Edward regarda Harry, choqué. L'adolescent était entré dans une position de combat. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir et qu'il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens en sa possession pour le faire rester.

Edward soupira, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Harry. Il n'était de toute façon même pas sûr de gagner si jamais ils s'affrontaient. Il devait lui faire accepter sa décision pacifiquement. Il maudit pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir comprendre les pensées d'Harry et de n'entendre à la place qu'un sifflotement. Il était toujours plus simple de manipuler quelqu'un quand on savait à quoi il pensait.

**- Harry tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester. A moins bien sûr que tu désires que je la tue et que je mette l'ensemble de la famille en danger à cause de cela. **

**- Non bien sûr mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. **

**- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. L'endroit où je vais n'est pas sûr pour toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter cela. **

**- En fait, j'ai une solution**, murmura Harry.

**- Tu as fini la potion ?**

**- Non mais je te propose d'être ton Calice. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le vampire qui a un Calice n'est attiré que par le sang de celui-ci car c'est le seul qu'il puisse boire. Cela résoudrait tous les problèmes. **

Edward regardait Harry, interloqué.

**- Je ne peux pas te faire cela**, murmura-il.

**- C'est ma décision, j'ai conscience bien plus que toi des conséquences de ce que je dis et je les accepte. Maintenant je te demande juste de réfléchir à ma proposition**, dit Harry en quittant la pièce.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward regarda partir Harry, abasourdi, avant de poser son sac et d'aller s'effondrer sur le canapé. Le reste de la famille le suivit dans le salon. Ils savaient qu'il aurait besoin de leurs avis pour prendre sa décision.

**- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux lui demander cela. **

**- Pourquoi**, s'exclama Rosalie.** Il est ton compagnon après tout. **

**- Rosalie a raison. Il est ton Compagnon. Un jour ou l'autre il te faudra le transformer, en vampire ou en calice. Je pense sérieusement qu'en Calice c'est mieux. Il n'aura pas à passer par la souffrance que nous avons vécue. **

**- Mais il pourrait passer par plus de souffrance. Franchement, crois-tu vraiment que la transformation se fasse sans douleur et qu'à chaque fois que je le mordrai il sentira autre chose que de la douleur ? De plus, il n'a que quatorze ans. Il est déjà assez ennuyeux d'être figé pour l'éternité à dix-sept ans alors quatorze. Et puis il pourrait regretter sa décision plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme les vampires. Il sera condamné à rester à mes côtés toute l'éternité. **

Le silence s'installa, il avait touché des points tout à fait pertinents.

**- Va le chercher**, ordonna Jasper.** Tu ne pourras pas décider tant que tu n'en sauras pas plus sur la condition des Calices. Tout sera plus clair après. **

Edward regarda un moment son frère. Son esprit fonctionnait comme s'il se préparait à livrer bataille. C'était assez étonnant et effrayant. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Harry. Il ne fallait pas désobéir à Jasper quand il était ici.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se cala au fond du fauteuil avec une tasse de café dans la main. Il devait être au mieux de sa forme pour essayer de convaincre Edward de rester. Tout se jouait maintenant.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**- On voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur les Calices. Par exemple comment se passe la transformation. **

**- Je dois boire du sang d'Edward avant que ce dernier ne commence à boire le mien. Une gorgée suffit à conclure l'accord. Et non vous ne pourrez pas y assister**, dit Harry en rougissant, alors que le regard de Carlisle se faisait intéressé. Il commençait à connaître suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif et qu'il voulait la satisfaire. **C'est un acte très personnel.**

**- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? **Demanda Edward, inquiet.

**- Non, le plus gros de la transformation se passe lors du sommeil du Calice. Il ne ressent donc rien à part une immense fatigue. **

**- Quelles sont les conséquences exactes de ce lien ?**

**- Pour le Calice, il ne va faire que dormir et manger pendant plusieurs jours. Il sera particulièrement vulnérable à ce moment-là. Ensuite, il sera pendant environ un an plus… confus et faible dirons-nous. Le lien sera encore frais et il sera épuisé magiquement à cause de la transformation, ce qui le rendra moins puissant et il aura donc besoin d'être rassuré. Il deviendra plus collant et dépendant du Vampire. Cela répondra au désir de protection qu'aura le Vampire. Le lien a pour effet pour le Vampire d'être dépendant du sang du Calice, c'est sa seule source de nourriture, c'est pour cela qu'il devient très protecteur. Sa principale volonté, c'est de protéger son Calice. Il a besoin de le faire. Si jamais un Calice est trop indépendant et ne se repose pas un minimum sur son Vampire, celui-ci peut mal le prendre et serait alors capable de séquestrer le Calice. Il est aussi capable de sentir les besoins de son Calice pour y subvenir. **

**Autre chose, le Calice et le Vampire deviennent compagnons. Ils ont donc une relation amoureuse. Le calice ne pourra jamais tromper son Vampire, ce dernier le pourra mais il est rare qu'il le fasse. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à son compagnon.**

Harry était rouge coquelicot quand il finit son explication. Il sentait les yeux d'Edward le transpercer alors que le reste de la famille avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était particulièrement important mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était gênant de parler de sexe devant des personnes qui deviendraient, il l'espérait, sa famille.

**- Tu n'as que quatorze ans Harry. Je ne peux pas te condamner à rester à cet âge pour l'éternité. **

**- Les calices vieillissent jusqu'à atteindre l'âge apparent de leur vampire. Et puis tu ne me condamnes pas ! C'est mon choix. **

**- Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regarda le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, Edward partirait dans son sommeil et qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Harry n'en revenait pas comment il s'était attaché à lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait pris pour un abruti mais il était finalement la personne qu'Harry préférait dans ce bas monde.

Harry ne savait pas quand-est-ce qu'il avait commencé à l'aimer. Il y a quelques mois encore, il était persuadé qu'il était amoureux de Cho Chang. Pourtant la quitter ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il avouait même qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle avant aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à son égard n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward. Quand celui-ci avait dit vouloir partir, il avait été déchiré. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son âme et de sa magie. Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste en demandant à Edward de le prendre comme Calice, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il doutait qu'il aurait réussi à survivre sans lui.

Il avait longuement étudié les vampires, les calices, les veela et les loup-garoux en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il n'avait jamais travaillé sur la magie elle-même. Il ne savait pas comment sa magie s'était attachée à l'essence d'Edward. Il ne savait pas comment enlever cela. La seule chose qu'il savait était que sa magie et son instinct lui hurlaient de rester à ses côtés et de l'empêcher de partir.

Il savait que si Edward était parti, il aurait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et aurait détruit la moitié de la ville, si ce n'est plus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Edward. Harry cessa presque de respirer. Edward utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour apparaître au dessus du sorcier. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

**- J'accepte. J'accepte de te prendre pour Calice.**

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait réussi. Edward allait rester. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Edward commençait à lui enlever délicatement le haut de son pyjama puis fit de même avec son propre haut avant de se rallonger contre lui.

Harry comprit qu'Edward avait l'intention de le transformer maintenant. Harry savait qu'il devait le repousser et lui expliquer que le lien se préparait un minimum mais il avait une peur intense qu'Edward change d'avis s'il le faisait. Harry espérait de tout son cœur que le vampire arriverait à subvenir à ses nouveaux besoins et à ne pas trop paniquer quand ils arriveraient.

Il vit Edward arracher un morceau de sa peau avec ses dents avant de lui tendre son poignet ensanglanté. Harry l'attrapa et suça un moment avant de le laisser partir. Le sang n'avait pas vraiment un goût agréable mais Harry savait qu'il devait en avaler une bonne partie. Le sang des vampires ne s'écoulait pas, il avait donc fallu un moment pour sucer le sang cristallisé.

Les crocs du vampire se rapprochaient. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était un peu terrifiant mais il savait qu'il allait s'habituer. C'était de toute façon moins effrayant que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Il pencha donc la tête et invita Edward à mordre.

Il sentit les crocs pénétrer sa peau avant que l'obscurité ne le prenne.

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plus. _

_J'ai pour l'instant écrit 11 chapitres. Je pense en faire plus d'une vingtaine. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment pour cette fiction, elle sera donc vite finie. _

_Toutefois ma Béta par en vacances pour quelques semaines. Il va donc falloir attendre un peu pour la suite. _


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Merci à Felli, Hermyaa, Estelle Uzumaki, SisiMi, KynnVyr, Bloblo, Vampirette-flower, Hime no Tsubasa, Saranya1555, Sirius x Severus, Luciiol-Ceriiz, Yunoki, Baleeven, Zaika, Dymitry, Kapress, TheLadySoul, Yachiru-chan92, Skoliro, Pandange, Ada-Diana, The Ice Cat, Ptitcoeurfragile, Tsuh, Phoenix of Pandor, Over Lime, Jonzac, Philae89, Annadriya, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Alessa Lilly Petrova, Yukina21, Asherit, Kyuketsuki no Kaizokou Hime et Emerys08 pour leur commentaire._

_._

Hime no Tsubasa :_Désolée mais Rose n'aura dans ma fiction aucun enfant._

TheLadySoul :_Isabella est un personnage de second plan, elle apparaît mais pas beaucoup._

Ada-Diana :_Oui Jacob va intervenir, il faut mieux d'ailleurs vu qu'il fait parti du trio ^^. Je vais essayer de suivre l'histoire mais la chronologie ne sera pas respectée._

Philae89 :_Happy End_

_._

**Bonne lecture.**

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

Edward se força à ne pas prendre trop de sang. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry. Le sorcier avait dit qu'une seule gorgée suffisait, il n'allait pas en prendre trop. L'adolescent n'avait pas menti sur une chose, le sang était vraiment délicieux, il en serait vite accro.

Quand il se releva pour demander des nouvelles de Harry, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était inconscient. La panique s'empara de lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Lui avait-il pris trop de sang ?

Non, il avait fait attention. Par contre la plaie continuait de saigner. A cette vitesse Harry n'allait pas tarder à manquer de sang. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de mordre le cou ? Il savait pourtant que cela était dangereux. Certes Harry l'avait invité à le faire mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Il prit sa chemise et l'appliqua sur la plaie avec le vain espoir que cela s'arrête. Edward se mit ensuite à hurler le nom de son père. Il savait que sa famille s'était éloignée pour le laisser tranquille et pour qu'aucun n'interrompe le rituel pour mordre Harry à leur tour. Cela avait peu de chance d'arriver mais ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable.

Heureusement il semblerait que Carlisle était suffisamment près car il arriva rapidement dans la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant d'ordonner à Edward de l'emmener dans la cave pour qu'il puisse le soigner. Edward savait que son père le traitait d'imbécile et qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse avoir eu l'idée de mordre la gorge. Cela ne lui fit rien, il s'insultait déjà mille fois plus que ce que faisait son père. Par contre quand les pensées de son père se dirigèrent sur le fait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas prendre de médicaments, cela changea.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il venait peut-être de tuer Harry. Il était vraiment un monstre. Alors que son Compagnon était en train de mourir, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, lécher le sang et la plaie. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble et penser à manger ?! Il réprima de toutes ses forces ses instincts et posa délicatement Harry sur la table d'opération.

Carlisle était terriblement inquiet pour Harry. Il ne le montrait pas mais cela était visible dans ses pensées. Le médecin ne savait pas quoi administrer à Harry. Il ne pouvait que colmater la plaie à vif en espérant que le sorcier ne se réveille pas et que cela suffise.

Edward fut rapidement chassé de l'infirmerie et envoyé dans le salon où l'attendait le reste de la famille. Tous étaient à moitié furieux contre lui. Seul Jasper était un peu compatissant car il sentait sa souffrance mais l'insultait quand même d'abruti. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais l'air sentait suffisamment le sang pour que l'on puisse deviner.

Il fallut une heure pour que Carlisle sorte de la cave, une heure pendant laquelle il dut se retenir avec l'aide de Jasper et Emmett de retourner auprès d'Harry.

** - Il est stabilisé, il ne tient qu'à lui et à sa magie d'aller mieux. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus. Tu peux aller le voir.**

A peine ces derniers mots furent-ils prononcés que les mains qui le retenaient se détachèrent et qu'il se précipita au chevet de Harry.

Harry son Compagnon, était dans un état épouvantable. Le cou était entouré d'un gros bandage. Son visage était quasiment aussi pâle que le sien et ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies. Il semblait réellement qu'il ait frôlé la mort. Edward n'osait même pas toucher le jeune sorcier de peur de le blesser encore plus.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'Harry ne montre aucun signe de vouloir se réveiller.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il avait mal et il était terrifié. Il prit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il était devenu le Calice de Edward. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps par contre pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Où diable était-il ? Il lui avait pourtant dit que les calices étaient fragiles et avaient besoin de la protection des vampires. Comment avait-il osé l'abandonner seul, sans nourriture, sans protection ?!

Harry pleura quelques minutes avant de se rendormir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quand il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, Carlisle était à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre de la présence d'Edward. Carlisle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Harry avait envie de se dégager du toucher du vampire. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être touché par un autre vampire que le sien. Il aurait sûrement bougé s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal.

- **Edward**, articula difficilement Harry.

Le visage de Carlisle se fronça de tristesse mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question. Il offrit une paille à Harry pour qu'il puisse boire sa soupe. Harry lui aurait sûrement hurlé dessus s'il en avait eu la force. Non seulement une soupe ne suffirait jamais à nourrir un calice mais en plus, il détestait par-dessus tout d'être ignoré. Il avait posé une question et il voulait une réponse.

Il attrapa tout de fois la paille avec sa bouche car il mourrait de faim mais il fusilla le médecin du regard.

**- Il est parti en Alaska. **

_Quoi !_ Pensa Harry en recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Son vampire s'était enfui juste après avoir fait de lui un Calice. Il était stupide ou quoi. Il allait les faire tous les deux tuer.

**- Il n'a pas supporté le mal qu'il t'a fait**, répondit Carliste au regard stupéfait de Harry. **Pendant le rituel, il t'a mordu au cou…**

_Et alors, c'était normal, la plupart des vampires mordaient le cou de leur Calice, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là dedans. _

** - …tu as fait une hémorragie. J'ai eu un mal fou à colmater la plaie. Encore maintenant après un jour entier elle saigne encore un peu. **

_Ce n'est pas possible… je dois rêver… je ne suis tout de même pas tombé sur le seul vampire qui ne sait pas cicatriser une plaie et qui n'est même pas capable de suivre son instinct pour apprendre à le faire._ Apparemment si. Il retira mentalement tout ce qu'il avait dit sur l'intelligence d'Edward. Sa première impression était la bonne. Il était un vampire avec aussi peu de bon sens que Crabbe et Goyle réunis. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Trevor soit plus intelligent.

- **Ramenez-le ici, maintenant**, ordonna Harry avec ses dernières forces avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quand il se réveilla, l'angoisse qu'il avait en lui avait quelque peu diminué. Il savait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'Edward était là. Cela se confirma quand il les ouvrit. Assis sur un siège éloigné de lui et entre Rosalie et Emmett, reposait son vampire. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouge sang remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité.

- **Edward**, appela Harry.

Edward releva la tête et se leva mais il resta tout de même éloigné de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa transformation en Calice allait se passer comme cela. Les vampires passaient normalement les premiers jours à câliner leur calice pour les rassurer. Là, c'était lui le calice qui devait rassurer son Vampire qui avait l'idiotie de contrôler tous ses instincts. Décidément il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

**- Harry je suis désolé, je n'aur…**

**- Tais-toi. Emmett, Rosalie partez**, murmura faiblement Harry.

Harry en avait marre, il était fatigué, triste, angoissé, affamé et il souffrait. Il n'avait franchement pas la patience pour écouter son vampire se perdre dans ces inepties. Il voulait qu'on le nourrisse et passer l'après-midi dans les bras de son vampire comme n'importe quel Calice digne de ce nom.

Heureusement Rosalie et Emmett les laissèrent rapidement seuls. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire face au vampire le plus stupide qu'il existe sur Terre.

**- Approche**, ordonna Harry.

Le vampire obéit. Leur lien allait sûrement être le plus étrange jamais formé. Edward n'avait rien d'un dominant absolu, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

**- Enlève le bandage.**

**- Harry, je ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas encore cicatrisé et…**

**- Enlève le moi, fais-moi confiance**, dit Harry en regardant son Compagnon droit dans les yeux.

Edward avait une folle envie de désobéir mais il ne devait pas. Il avait tellement blessé Harry que la moindre des choses était qu'il lui fasse confiance. Avec douceur et délicatesse, il enleva le bandage. La plaie n'était pas jolie. Malgré les points de suture de son père elle saignait encore et il y avait tout autour un gros hématome.

**- Enlève les points de suture et tout ce qu'a fait ton père. **

**- Harry**, protesta Edward.

**- Enlève-les ! Je serai soigné dans deux minutes. Je veux juste ne pas avoir plus de cicatrices. **

Edward regarda Harry quelques minutes. Ce dernier semblait sûr de lui. Il attrapa une pince et commença à travailler. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas faire encore une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais avant enlevé ce qu'avait fait son père sans en avoir eu l'autorisation express de sa part. Mais là c'était différent, Harry était un sorcier. Ils avaient peut-être leur propre façon de se soigner.

Une fois que cela fut fini, la plaie saignait à nouveau abondamment. Il avait une folle envie de la sucer et de la lécher mais il se retint de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas révéler encore plus à Harry quel monstre il était.

**- Lèche-la**, murmura Harry.

**- Quoi ! **

**- Lèche-la avant que je me vide de mon sang**, ordonna fermement Harry en tournant la tête pour offrir son cou à Edward.

Edward se rapprocha et commença à lécher la plaie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry voulait qu'il le fasse mais il connaissait assez l'adolescent pour savoir qu'il était têtu comme une mule. Tant qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il voulait Harry ne se laisserait pas soigner.

A la grande surprise d'Edward, la plaie commença à se refermer avant de disparaître totalement, ne laissant même pas une cicatrice. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il toucha délicatement l'endroit anciennement blessé. Il n'y avait vraiment plus une trace à part un léger hématome. Cela ne semblait pas étonner le moins du monde Harry qui semblait être soulagé que la douleur soit partie.

**- Ramène-moi dans la chambre. **

Edward obéit aussitôt et attrapa délicatement Harry, le remontant en haut. Il semblait que le sorcier sache bien mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui.

Harry soupira de contentement, il était enfin dans les bras de son vampire. Il se sentait à sa place, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Edward le porta jusqu'à son lit mais une fois arrivé, il refusa de se détacher de lui. Harry savait qu'Edward maintenant qu'il était rassuré ne partirait plus mais son instinct ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait peur qu'Edward reparte loin, très loin de lui. Voyant qu'Harry ne le lâcherait pas, Edward s'était installé avec lui dans le lit. Le jeune sorcier profita un moment de cette intimité avant que son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

**- Esmée peux-tu me préparer quelque chose de riche en vitamines et en calories et cela en grande quantité ?** Murmura t-il.

Il savait que grâce à ses sens vampiriques, Esmée pouvait entendre un murmure prononcé partout dans la maison. C'était l'un des avantages d'être un vampire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le couple était enfermé dans leur chambre et ne sortait que rarement et quand il le faisait, il s'assurait de ne croiser personne d'autre. Harry était tout le temps cramponné à son vampire. La fuite de ce dernier avait mit à mal le lien. Le Calice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ou à chaque fois qu'il croisait une personne.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine et grâce aux nombreux encouragements de son vampire qu'Harry accepta de descendre. Il lui fallut trois essais pour réussir à aller en bas sans remonter aussitôt. Inutile de dire que l'ensemble de la famille avait eu le temps de se réunir et les attendre.

Une fois en bas, une table remplie de nourriture attendait Harry. Celui-ci sourit, il était bien loin le temps où on le nourrissait avec une simple soupe. On lui donnait enfin des proportions raisonnables. Il attaqua son repas sous le regard impressionné d'Emmett qui se demanda comment une si petite créature pouvait manger autant sans jamais prendre un gramme.

- **Alors comment s'est passée la liaison ? **demanda Carlisle en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

- **Horriblement mal**, répondit honnêtement Harry.** Il s'avère que les années entières à se contrôler d'Edward ont eu plus de conséquences que je ne le pensais. Il est totalement incapable de suivre ses instincts. De plus sa fuite a rendu le lien instable. Il faudra sûrement des années pour réparer les dégâts. **

Edward regarda Harry, penaud. Il savait qu'il avait vraiment merdé et qu'il faudrait encore un moment pour que le sorcier lui pardonne réellement. Son geste avait failli les tuer après tout.

**- Les dégâts ?** Carlisle savait que lien n'avait pas été formé dans les meilleures conditions mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse avoir des conséquences très graves.

- **Oui mon instinct de Calice me rend totalement fou d'angoisse. Le fait qu'Edward ne prenne pas soin de moi et ne me protège pas efficacement à cause de son refus de faire confiance à son instinct entraîne que je refuse de le quitter du regard et que je déteste que des gens s'approchent de lui ou de moi. Particulièrement de moi d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que chaque regard que je reçois va avoir pour conséquence le départ Edward. Je sais que c'est totalement irrationnel mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pense qu'il me faudra encore une semaine au moins avant d'accepter qu'Edward retourne au lycée. J'espère que cela ne posera pas trop de problèmes. **

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas Harry**, déclara Carlisle. **Prends le temps qu'il te faut.**

Harry retourna s'agripper à Edward et murmura à son oreille avant de s'endormir.

**- Un jour on va payer pour cela.**

.

**Petites explications :  
**_(Ils vont payer pour le lien mal établi)._

_(Edward n'est pas stupide mais il déteste le vampire qu'il est. Il ne fait donc absolument pas confiance en son instinct.)_

**.**

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Musme_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight. JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Je remercie Nana'.'Lea, Asherit, Yukina21, Natalie668, Skoliro, KynnVyr, Alessa Lilly Petrova, Kyuketsuki no Kaizokou Hime, Cello-no-Tenshi, Dymitry, ptitcoeurfragile, Emerys08, Myshka01, The Ice Cat, Tsuh, Twirry972, Mel-In-E-DL, Mariiiee63, Drayy, Ada-Diana, , Calimero59, Musme, Kaori Jade, Patte-de-Neko, Luciiol-Ceriiz, Sirius x Severus, Alie-yaoi, Hime no Tsubasa, Annadriya et Rose Dorea Potter Black pour leur commentaire._

.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry décida de tester le lien et d'organiser avec Edward une ballade en forêt pour voir s'il supportait de s'éloigner du cocon familial. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sortit sans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque mais la forêt était trop dense pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il préférait donc sortir une fois sans plutôt que de la déchirer et d'être à jamais sans défense.

Pour l'occasion, il avait emprunté les vêtements de Jasper qu'il avait ajusté à sa taille. Il savait de toute manière que celui-ci en avait beaucoup trop à cause de la passion de sa compagne pour le shopping. Il avait aussi rajouté à sa tenue un bandana pour dissimuler sa cicatrice. Au cas où, il viendrait, par malheur, à rencontrer quelqu'un.

Edward quant à lui, avait été habillé avec soin par Alice. Ses vêtements étaient presque les mêmes que d'habitude. La seule chose qui changeait dans sa tenue était les lentilles qu'il était obligé de porter. En effet depuis qu'il se nourrissait du sang de Harry, ses yeux avaient abandonné leur couleur ambre pour devenir rouges écarlates.

Tous deux s'étaient préparés comme pour un rendez-vous galant. Bien que ce ne soit officiellement qu'une sortie test. Edward avait demandé des conseils à toute sa famille pour que la sortie soit une réussite. Il voulait se rattraper du fiasco qu'avait été la transformation en calice. Harry lui avait expliqué après coup que cela aurait dû être un moment romantique et très intime où le vampire prouve qu'il est digne de son calice. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir tout gâché. Mais aujourd'hui tout se passerait bien.

Edward décida de faire visiter les bois à Harry avant de s'arrêter à sa clairière préférée pour pique-niquer. La promenade se passa à merveille. Harry, bien que cramponné à son vampire dans un premier temps, avait réussi à se détendre et à le lâcher. Edward était heureux de voir le sorcier comme cela. Il redevenait peu à peu l'adolescent qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Le caractère de Calice ne le dérangeait pas mais il préférait quand Harry était plus sûr de lui et détendu. Il était toutefois bien placé pour savoir qu'une transformation pouvait légèrement changer le caractère de quelqu'un, particulièrement au début. Sa première année de vampire avait été un véritable calvaire. Il avait été infect et violent avec Carlisle. Edward n'allait donc pas reprocher à Harry son caractère. D'autant plus que cet instinct qui le transformait en koala était plus adorable qu'énervant.

La journée passa tranquillement. Edward découvrit beaucoup de chose sur Harry. Il s'aperçu ainsi que son calice était un bon botaniste. Bien que selon Harry, celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement doué pour un sorcier et que son ami, un certain Neville, était mille fois plus doué que lui. Toutefois ces connaissances étonnaient Edward qui regardait Harry courir dans tous les sens pour partager avec lui de tout ce qu'il savait.

Ils s'amusèrent comme deux enfants jouant à cache-cache. Et à son plus grand étonnement Harry était aussi doué que lui. Nul doute que s'il n'était pas un vampire, il ne le trouverait jamais. Harry quant à lui avait un très bon sens d'observation. C'était apparemment grâce à un sport du nom de Quiddicht, discipline sorcière se jouant sur des balais.

C'est pendant l'explication qu'Edward se rendit compte que la magie devait protéger les sorciers quotidiennement car malgré les balles qui les percutaient à grande vitesse et qui les faisaient s'écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus bas. Il était rare qu'ils se blessent gravement. Certes, ils leur arrivaient de se casser des os mais Edward savait de part son père que ce genre de traitement et de chute auraient tué la plupart des humains normaux.

Alors qu'il mangeait dans la clairière, Harry commença à conter ces aventures à l'immortel. Les histoires étaient aussi extraordinaires, qu'effrayantes. Ces péripéties étaient non seulement dangereuses, mais aussi un peu incohérentes. Pourquoi les protections protégeant un objet aussi convoité avaient-elles pu être franchies par des premières années connaissant à peine la magie ? Comment le basilic avait-il pu passer inaperçu ? Certes, il se déplaçait dans les tuyaux mais il devait bien en sortir un moment pour attaquer ? Alors, comment personne n'avait trouvé ce que c'était ? Après tout, selon Harry, les murs étaient couverts de tableaux animés. L'un d'eux aurait du s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Et pour finir, pourquoi ce Dumbledore avait-il demandé à Harry et son amie de remonter le temps pour sauver Sirius au lieu de le faire lui-même ? Plus la discussion avançait plus Edward se disait que le directeur Dumbledore avait manipulé Harry pour le tester. Il garda toutefois ces soupçons pour lui. Harry semblait aimer le vieil homme et vu qu'Edward ferait en sorte qu'il ne le revoit jamais, il n'avait pas besoin de casser les illusions de son Compagnon.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry courait rapidement à travers les bois. Il savait qu'Edward lui donnait de longues minutes d'avance et que malgrés cela, il ne gagnerait jamais. Il accéléra quand il entendit des bruits derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir si son vampire arrivait mais ne regardant pas devant lui, il percuta violemment quelque chose.

Il atterrit violemment par terre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc. A son grand effroi, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait percuté mais quelqu'un. Harry se mit à trembler. Quelqu'un allait le voir, quelqu'un d'autre que les Cullen allait connaître son existence.

Heureusement avant que l'homme ne se relève et qu'il ait l'occasion d'observer Harry, Edward arriva. Il aida le jeune sorcier à se relever et le prit dans ses bras. Le visage ainsi caché dans la poitrine du vampire, personne ne pouvait savoir qui il était réellement.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Jacob avait passé une mauvaise journée, une très mauvaise journée. Il avait commencé par se réveiller en retard et avait loupé le petit-déjeuner. Vorace comme il était, son père avait dévalisé le frigo et n'avait rien laissé. C'est donc le ventre vide qu'il avait commencé la journée. Profitant du faitque ce soit le Week-end, il avait décidé de continuer à réparer la moto qui était dans le hangar. Malheureusement, à cause d'un faux mouvement, il avait réussit à casser une pièce du moteur. Il pesta un moment contre tous les dieux puis décida d'arrêter le massacre. Il allait devoir encore travailler des mois avant d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour payer la pièce qu'il venait de casser.

Il avait besoin de sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que s'il ne voyait pas du monde pour le calmer, il allait encore casser quelque chose. Par contre, il ne savait pas qui aller voir. La plupart de ses amis l'avaient abandonné pour entrer dans la secte de Sam. Il n'avait en plus le droit de ne rien dire car Sam était devenu le chouchou des anciens et avait acquis tous les droits sur La Push. Il se baladait dans le village suivi par sa bande de fidèles comme s'il en était le chef et que tout lui appartenait. Ce n'était donc sûrement pas une bonne idée de rester ici. S'il voyait encore un de ses amis rejoindre ce salopard de Sam, il allait se jeter sur eux ou sur Sam pour remettre en place les neurones parties en vacances.

Il emprunta la voiture de son père et partit visiter son amie d'enfance. Il devait de toute façon prendre de ses nouvelles et lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Jacob regretta presque d'être passé voir Bella. Cette dernière était effondrée. Elle avait essayé d'être forte et de ne pas lui montrer ses problèmes, mais Jacob la connaissait trop bien. Il l'avait gentiment poussée à tout lui raconter.

Il s'avère que Bella avait passé une semaine atroce. Tout d'abord, comme il fallait s'y attendre dans une petite ville, elle en avait été le centre d'attention. Tout le lycée ne faisait que la regarder et chuchoter derrière son dos. Elle détestait cela. Elle préférait passer inaperçue dans la foule. Après, son voisin, Edward Cullen avait agit comme si elle empestait ou qu'elle était porteuse d'une dangereuse maladie. Il avait passé son temps en ayant sa main devant son nez et il la regardait comme si elle était un monstre. A peine la cloche avait-elle sonné, qu'il s'était précipité pour essayer de changer de cours et ne pas avoir à la supporter. Quand cela lui avait été refusé, il était parti. Il se faisait depuis lors porter pâle. Bella était sûre qu'il faisait cela pour l'éviter.

Il avait donc passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à remonter le moral de Bella en lui disant qu'elle n'était en aucun cas un monstre qui empestait. Il lui avait dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait les Cullen et qu'ils étaient détestés à la Push. Les personnes de la Push étaient très gentilles et il était vraiment rare qu'elles portent un jugement négatif sur les autres. Pourtant là, tout le monde était d'accord au village pour dire que les Cullen étaient infréquentables.

Cela avait quelque peu remonté le moral de Bella. Mais cela n'avait pas calmé Jacob. Il avait déjà passé une mauvaise journée mais il avait maintenant une folle envie d'aller voir Cullen ou Sam pour leurs mettre un poing dans la figure. Mais, s'ils le méritaient tout à fait, Jacob savait qu'il devait se contrôler et s'abstenir. Son père lui en voudrait s'il devenait un sauvage qui ne réglait ses différents que par la force. Or, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

En quittant Bella, pour retourner chez lui, il choisit de repartir à pied. Il irait rechercher sa voiture le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de marcher pour se calmer. Et puis, il était trop facile en voiture de faire un petit détour par la maison des Cullen et leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait quand on traitait ainsi ses amis.

Il coupa par la forêt, il avait envie de marcher un peu, pas de parcourir des kilomètres. Il marchait donc tranquillement en essayant de se calmer. Quand il se retrouva les quatre pattes en l'air.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il découvrit que l'adolescent responsable de sa chute, était en train de trembler dans les bras de Cullen tandis que celui-ci le fusillait du regard.

Jacob pensait qu'il était en train d'halluciner. C'était lui qui s'était fait renverser parce que le gamin n'était même pas capable de regarder devant lui et c'était à lui que l'on faisait des reproches. De plus Cullen était vraiment mal placé pour se permettre cela après avoir traité Bella comme il l'avait fait. En plus, il était sensé être malade, pas se balader en amoureux. Normalement, il aurait dû être dans son lit avec un thermomètre dans les fesses.

Son regard se porta sur l'adolescent qui se recroquevillait dans la poitrine de Cullen, il était jeune, très jeune, Et ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Cullen osait traiter Bella comme si elle était un monstre alors qu'il ne s'était même pas regardé dans le miroir. Il était clairement un pervers doublé d'un pédophile. Il était évident que sa relation avec l'enfant était tout sauf fraternel. Il profitait de ses charmes pour mettre des gamins dans son lit. L'hématome que l'enfant avait dans le cou le prouvait. Cullen était vraiment un monstre et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.

**- Franchement Cullen, je savais que tu étais un connard mais j'ignorais totalement que tu étais un pervers et un pédophile. Tu es vraiment dégoûtant. Je me demande même comment les gens peuvent t'aimer et t'admirer ? Peut-être que tu les payes ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas de découvrir que c'est une salope que tu tiens dans les bras. **

**- Tais-toi !** Hurla Edward avec fureur.

Jamais Jacob n'avait vu un Cullen dans un tel état d'énervement. Il devait avoir touché un point sensible.

Edward allait se précipiter sur lui, quand l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Cullen souleva le garçon et partit rapidement.

- **C'est cela, partez ! Les monstres comme vous devrez être exterminés**, Criais-je en les voyant disparaître.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il n'en revenait pas de la perversité de Cullen. Comment osait-il faire cela à un enfant innocent ? Il insulta encore Cullen pendant quelques temps avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dégoûté et choqué.

Dans sa fureur, il n'avait pas mesuré ses mots, il avait traité l'enfant de prostitué, de monstre et lui avait dit qu'il devrait mourir. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Même s'il était furieux, il aurait du se contrôler. L'enfant était innocent, c'était une victime. Il devait aller s'excuser sauf qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui il était. Le garçon s'était caché la tête dans la poitrine d'Edward. Il ne se rappelait que de ces cheveux indisciplinés, ils étaient un peu comme ceux de Seth.

Seth…

Non cela ne pouvait pas être Seth, il avait la peau trop claire… A moins qu'elle ne soit foncée… Ahhh ! Il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait à rien se rappeler mis à part ces cheveux. Cela pouvait être Seth tout comme cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la Push, il devait vérifier si c'était Seth ou non. Il courut un moment avant de s'arrêter et de frapper du poing l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait oublié que Leah n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre toute la semaine que son petit frère allait passer le Week-end chez un de ses amis et qu'elle allait devoir supporter sa mère qui était en pleine déprime.

Et merde, Seth dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Jacob ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit lui l'enfant, même s'il ne connaissait personne d'autre avec des cheveux comme les siens dans les environs. Et puis même si c'était lui Jacob ne voulait pas lui poser de problème. Il avait suffisamment souffert.

Jacob décida de ne pas prévenir les autorités ni la mère de Seth mais il ne laisserait pas cela continuer. Il tiendrait Seth et Cullen à l'œil. Il ne laisserait pas Seth approcher Cullen et il ferait en sorte de trouver assez de preuve contre celui-ci pour l'envoyer en prison. Il détestait les personnes qui abusaient des enfants. C'étaient les pires criminels au monde.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. À dans deux semaines._

_._

_Jacob pense que Harry à douze. Car, à cause des Dursley, Harry est petit pour son âge et comme il n'est pas un expert en adolescent, pour lui douze ou treize ans c'est un peu la même chose. _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Musme_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Je remercie Philae 89, Emerys08, Twirry972, Nana'.'Lea, Vampirette-Flower, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Musme, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Aurysadik, Zaika, Asherit, Yume Resonnance, Yachiru-chan92, ptitcoeurfragile, Yukina21, Sirius x Severus, Nesumi10, Alessa Lilly Petrova, The Ice Cat, Ada-Diana, Okawa, Drayy, Kiri Namikase, Coconi00 et Blue-Drarry pour leurs commentaires._

_ ._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma bêta : Musme !_

_ ._

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

Edward maudit Black de toutes ses forces. Non, mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Il avait, non seulement, insinué qu'il était un pervers qui s'amusait à abuser des adolescents alors que **ce **n'était absolument pas vrai, qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de plus que le prendre dans ses bras. Le geste le plus osé qu'il se permettait était de mordre Harry pour se nourrir. De plus, même si un jour cela ne lui suffisait pas, Rosalie serait là pour faire retomber toute libido qu'il pourrait avoir. Il n'était donc en aucun cas un pédophile. Mais le pire était que Black ose qualifier Harry de monstre et de prostitué et lui dire qu'il aurait devrait mourir. Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Et même s'il avait véritablement était un pervers comme Black le prétendait, Harry aurait été une victime.

Edward savait que Black ne détestait que lui et avait seulement parlé sans réfléchir. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de pleurer sur son épaule. Son calice avait été maltraité pendant son enfance et il y avait certains mots qu'il fallait éviter en sa présence. "Monstre" était surement l'un d'eux.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Harry commença à se débattre. Edward le posa au sol. Le sorcier courut jusqu'à leur chambre.

Esmée qui était venue à leur rencontre lui demanda mentalement ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward secoua la tête. Il leurs expliquerait plus tard. Il savait par expérience que Harry redescendrait bientôt pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit.

Cela ne manqua pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry redescendit. Edward grimaça. Harry avait enfilé sa cape. Si l'invisibilité était un ingénieux moyen de partir et de se cacher de ses ennemis, cela commençait à être inquiétant quand cela devenait un moyen de se protéger du monde extérieur. Ce changement de comportement du sorcier l'alarmait et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à trouver que cela était anormal. Carlisle et Jasper le pensaient également.

Jasper était descendu avec Alice à la suite d'Harry. Il s'était rapidement assis sur le canapé avec sa compagne dans les bras et avait commencé à bombarder Harry de sentiments de bien-être et de sécurité. Il fallut, malgré cela, plusieurs heures avant que Harry ne se calme et ne s'endorme.

Edward continua à caresser le dos d'Harry pendant qu'il racontait au reste de la famille ce qu'il s'était passé.

Inutile de dire que tout le monde était furieux. Il avait fallu toute la puissance et le sang froid de Jasper pour éviter que Rosalie n'aille tuer Black. Carlisle quant à lui était aussi furieux qu'inquiet, il avait peur que cela n'entraîne une régression dans le comportement de Harry et qu'il ne s'enferme de nouveau dans un mutisme. Le jeune sorcier avait mit longtemps à leur accorder un peu de confiance.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward soupira en s'habillant. Harry avait insisté pour qu'il retourne en cours. Edward pensait sérieusement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le jeune sorcier avait passé la nuit à trembler et à faire des cauchemars. Le vampire n'avait rien pu faire pour le consoler mis à part le tenir dans ses bras. Harry avait refusé de parler de ses cauchemars. Le sifflement qu'il entendait était certes apaisant la plupart du temps mais il était aussi terriblement ennuyeuxdans les moments importants. Les seules choses qu'il savait de ses cauchemars, était qu'un certain "Oncle" était concerné et qu'ils avaient été déclenchés par Black. Bref, rien d'assez précis pour qu'il puisse consoler son calice correctement.

Il se dépêcha de descendre au garage. Rosalie pouvait se montrer compréhensive mais elle détestait les personnes [qui étaient] en retard. Il savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas elle viendrait le chercher par la peau du cou pour le jeter dans la voiture.

Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il sentit une main empoigner sa veste.

_Harry._

- **Je viens au cas où le sang de Bella t'attire encore**, murmura son calice.

Edward prit le jeune sorcier dans les bras et entra dans la voiture. Bella… non Isabella. Il n'avait plus pensé à elle. C'était en partie sa faute si Black avait dit de telles choses à Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte sur lui pour qu'il soit heureux de l'avoir comme partenaire. Même si son sang ne l'attirait plus, il essaierait encore de changer de place.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Malgré la proximité d'Harry, Jasper n'avait pas envie de le mordre. Certes Harry lui donnait un peu envie mais guère beaucoup plus qu'un fauve. Il sentait que le Calice était déjà marqué par son frère. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas y toucher. Jasper en était heureux. Habituellement, il se sentait toujours exclu quand sa famille interagissait avec des humains. Il aurait été triste qu'il soit également mal à l'aise avec un membre de sa propre famille.

Une fois la voiture stationnée, Harry trembla légèrement en voyant la cohue présente. Mais il se reprit vite. Il avait vécu plus d'un mois dans cet endroit. Il s'y sentait à l'aise et en avait de bons souvenirs. Ce n'est pas sa nature qui allait gâcher cela. Il sortit de la voiture et suivit Edward.

Il était assez simple pour lui de ne cogner personne. Non seulement il avait l'habitude de les éviter mais en plus les vampires avaient une aura qui éloignait instinctivement les humains. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils s'écartaient de leur chemin.

Harry n'aimait pas être là, il y avait trop de monde. Il doutait fortement qu'il accompagnerait Edward au lycée si le sang de Bella ne posait pas problème. Il préférait de loin rester l'attendre à la maison avec Esmée. Son changement de nature en était peut-être la cause mais ce n'était pas la seule. Depuis toujours les espaces clos l'avaient rassuré. Autant il détestait son placard, qui lui avait servi de chambre pendant dix ans, autant il s'y sentait en sécurité. Son oncle ne venait jamais dans son placard. Et la folie du monde sorcier qui n'arrêtait pas de le glorifier, n'avait rien arrangé. Il se sentait toujours plus en sécurité seul entre quatre murs.

La cloche sonna et Edward partit s'assoir près de la fenêtre. Harry le suivit et s'installa derrière lui. Le cours n'était pas des plus intéressants pour Harry. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait de mathématiques depuis la primaire. Il ne comprenait donc absolument pas ce que racontait le professeur et franchement il n'essayait pas non plus. Il préférait s'intéresser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant pour lui : le cou de son vampire.

Contrairement à la plupart des humains, Harry ne sentait pas comme s'il caressait une pierre froide quand il touchait Edward. Sa peau était certes froide mais pas glaciale. Pour le jeune sorcier, elle n'était qu'un peu plus fraîche que celle d'un humain. Quand à la dureté, il lui suffisait de concentrer un peu de magie dans ses mains ou dans toutes autres parties que le vampire touchait pour que la peau de ce dernier lui paraisse plus molle. Il utilisait souvent cette technique quand il voulait lui faire un massage. Mais il ne le fit pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas assez discret. Il se contenta de toucher le cou distraitement et sans réel but.

La journée passa tranquillement. Harry était fier de lui. Sa solution fonctionnait. Edward n'avait eut envie de mordre personne aujourd'hui. Enfin, à part lui bien sûr. Mais il ne devait pas se réjouir trop tôt le plus dur restait à faire. Edward devait assister à un cours avec cette fameuse Bella.

Edward s'installa à sa place en avance. Il ne voulait pas qu'Isabella s'aperçoive de la présence de Harry à ses cotés quand il passait. Il était légèrement stressé. Une chose le rassurait, toutes les autres odeurs de sang qu'il avait croisé ne lui avaient pas donné la moindre envie de mordre. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle. Par contre, il était aussi inquiet parce qu'il savait qu'il se contrôlerait sûrement moins bien que la dernière fois si son sang chantait encore pour lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, elle était, dans son esprit, une fille innocente. Alors que maintenant, elle était l'une des causes des cauchemars d'Harry. Il aurait beaucoup moins de remord à la tuer et donc plus de mal à se contrôler.

Harry plaça ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort et de soutien quand les autres élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Leurs pensées se firent plus fortes et plus désagréables. Edward se concentra sur le doux sifflement d'Harry.

Après quelques minutes, Isabella entra enfin dans la salle. Il détourna rapidement les yeux d'elle et reporta son attention sur le professeur. Il fit ainsi comprendre à son calice que son sang ne l'attirait plus autant qu'avant. Elle sentait certes**,** meilleur que les autres étudiants mais que très légèrement. Or depuis sa liaison avec son Calice, les humains étaient aussi attirants qu'une bouteille d'huile, personne de sensé n'en ferait sa boisson préférée. Il n'était donc pas prêt à vider la jeune femme, surtout quand il avait le délicieux sang de Harry à sa disposition.

Isabella essaya de lui adresser la parole mais il l'ignora totalement et travailla en silence. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il lui en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Harry. Elle lui devait la vie. Sans lui, elle serait morte sous ses crocs. Nul doute qu'un jour ou l'autre il serait retourné à Forks pour la tuer. Mais la seule façon qu'elle avait eu de remercier le jeune sorcier était de se plaindre à Black et de l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il s'acharne sur Harry. Il n'allait donc certainement pas être ami avec elle.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward était content, la matinée était passée plus rapidement que d'habitude. Comme quoi, même les choses les plus ennuyeuses pouvaient passer vite quand on y assistait en bonne compagnie.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora en entendant, derrière le flot de pensée habituelle, l'esprit de Jasper appeler à l'aide. Il avait apparemment le plus grand mal à ne pas se jeter sur une camarade. Celle-ci s'était blessée avant de venir en cours et elle sentait encore fortement le sang. Jasper avait réussi à se retenir mais doutait qu'il résiste encore longtemps s'il continuait à rester seul.

Edward se dirigea le plus rapidement possible sans qu'il ne perde Harry. Il arriva devant la salle quelques minutes après. Il chercha rapidement une excuse pour faire sortir Jasper quand Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle.

Il maudit l'imprudence d'Harry. Entendant les pensées du professeur s'imaginant que l'ouverture de la porte était due à un courant d'air, il se cacha rapidement pour étayer cette théorie.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya contre le mur et scanna les pensées de la classe.

Jasper allait beaucoup mieux. Harry l'avait apparemment enveloppé de telle sorte que l'odeur de son sang cache celles des autres. Jasper était mal à l'aise d'avoir dû forcer Harry à prendre des risques mais il lui était aussi particulièrement reconnaissant. Le jeune sorcier avait une nouvelle fois évité un massacre.

Les autres élèves quant à eux pensaient eux aussi que la porte s'était ouverte à cause d'un coup de vent. Angela toutefois méditait sur la possibilité d'utiliser les courants d'air pour faire lancer la rumeur d'un fantôme au lycée. Cela lui permettrait de faire décoller le nombre de lecteur du journal de l'établissement. Edward grogna mentalement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas faire cela sinon ce serait dangereux pour Harry.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Une semaine passa. Angela n'avait toujours pas mis son idée à exécution mais il avait malgrè tout, pour plus de sécurité, demandé à Harry de rester à la maison avec Esmée. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas été tout de suite d'accord. Il pouvait ne pas aimer la foule, mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter son vampire des yeux. Il avait toutefois fini par le convaincre après plusieurs heures de discussion houleuse.

Jasper s'en était énormément voulu pour cela. Car, il savait que d'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute. S'il avait plus de contrôle sur sa soif, Harry aurait pu continuer à accompagner Edward au lycée. Il savait que ni le jeune sorcier ni son frère ne lui en voulait. Mais il avait tout de même voulu faire un geste de remerciement et d'excuse.

Avec Emmett, il avait aménagé son placard à vêtement, qui était gigantesque à cause des folies de sa compagne, de telle sorte que caché derrière tous les habits, se trouve une petite salle secrète. Harry pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait dedans sans que personne ne sache s'il était là. Le calice l'avait tout de suite adoré. Toute la famille savait que le jeune sorcier n'était pas assez confiant pour faire tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Il avait toujours peur que les Cullen aient des invités imprévus qui ne débarquent et remarquent sa présence.

Edward était ravi. Cette pièce avait redonné le sourire à Harry et il avait quasiment oublié l'incident avec Black. Il dormait encore mal mais le reste de la journée il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il avait interdit à quiconque de venir. Même Edward n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Il savait que le jeune sorcier faisait de la magie à l'intérieur mais il ignorait quoi. Harry avait dû faire quelque chose car aucun son, aucune odeur ou quoique ce soit d'autre pouvant lui être utile pour deviner ne sortait de la chambre. Cela était un peu frustrant.

Aujourd'hui, Harry lui avait donné une boîte avant qu'il ne parte. Il lui avait demandé de ne l'ouvrir que quand ils seront assis au self. Il lui avait précisé que si cela fonctionnait, il en ferait d'autre à Jasper, en changeant l'ingrédient principal bien sûr.

Edward n'avouerait jamais à Harry mais son cadeau avait attisé sa curiosité. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à cela pendant toute la matinée. Il était presque devenu obsédé par cette boîte. Il n'était pas le seul Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper l'étaient aussi. En plus à cause de la magie d'Harry aucune odeur n'en sortait. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas deviner ce que c'était. Même Alice avait dû se résigner à attendre le déjeuner pour savoir.

Après avoir posé son plateau et attendu que le reste de la famille en fasse autant. Il sortit la boîte de son sac et l'ouvrit.

Edward resta un moment choqué par son contenu. Il y avait une sucette à l'intérieur. Et vu la forme, Harry avait dû la confectionner lui-même. Il la prit délicatement et la renifla avant de sourire. Elle était faite avec le sang de son Calice.

Il la regarda un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la manger. Bien que c'était fait à base de sang, il n'était pas certain qu'un vampire pourrait le supporter. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu de vampire avec des sucettes dans la bouche. Une image d'Aro suçant une telle friandise s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne savait pas si elle était drôle ou inquiétante. Avec, le Volturi semblait toujours aussi sadique.

Il finit par la déballer. Il avait appris à la dure à faire confiance à Harry même si celui-ci lui demandait de faire des choses complètement folles. Il n'avait que rarement tort quand cela concernait les vampires. Les vampires pouvaient donc peut-être manger des friandises. De plus Harry avait dû prendre du temps pour la fabriquer. Edward n'allait donc pas jeter son cadeau. Quand il l'avait prit pour calice, il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne jamais gaspiller une goutte du sang que le sorcier lui offrait.

Le vampire mit donc, avec courage et délicatesse, la sucette dans sa bouche. Il s'attendait presque à ce que cela le rende malade, comme tous les autres aliments humains. Mais non, rien. La sucette était délicieuse bien qu'un peu trop sucrée. Le sang naturel de Harry était meilleur.

Tout en savourant joyeusement sa sucette, il se dit que Harry était vraiment un génie. Tout le reste de la table était d'accord avec cela. Le sucre était naturellement présent dans le sang, les vampires auraient donc dû se douter qu'il pouvait l'ingérer. Mais avant que Harry ne le leurs montre, ils n'en auraient jamais eu l'idée. De plus, Harry avait raison, cela allait simplifier la vie de Jasper. S'il commençait à sentir qu'il allait perdre le contrôle, il n'aurait qu'à prendre une friandise pour se calmer.

Il finit rapidement sa sucette sous les regards envieux de sa famille et incrédules du reste de la salle qui n'en revenait pas qu'un coincé comme lui puisse manger des sucreries. La vie ne l'ennuyait plus grâce à Harry, il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme compagnon.

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plus. _

_A dans deux semaines !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** _Musme_

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Twilight. JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en sont les propriétaires. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devient un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Merci à Tsumy-malnewca, Aurysadik, Ada-Diana, Nesumi10, Emerys08, Yume Resonnance, Ecnerrolf, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Annadriya, Nana'.'Lea, Yukina21, Drady, Zaika, Sirius x Severus, Kitsune972, Yachiru-chan92, SisiMi, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Kiri Namikase, Luciiol-Ceriiz et Alie-Yaoi pour leur commentaire._

.

_Bonne Lecture_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

Jacob se laissa tomber sur le sol, exténué. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû forcer autant aujourd'hui et qu'il aurait dû rester dans son lit à cause de la fièvre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait surveiller ce pervers et protéger Seth, dormir ou se reposer était bien moins important que cette mission. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si jamais Cullen faisait encore du mal à un enfant alors qu'il dormait.

La semaine passée avait été assez mouvementée. Il avait rapidement mis son plan à exécution et s'était rapproché du frère de Leah. Heureusement Seth était une personne tout à fait agréable. Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal et aucun ennui en restant avec lui. Son innocence et sa joie de vivre furent les premières choses qui lui sautèrent au visage. Ce que faisait Cullen le dégoûtait encore plus et avait renforcé sa volonté de le mettre en prison. Il savait que ce pédophile n'aurait aucun scrupule à briser Seth.

Il passait donc ses journées avec Seth puis se rendait, une fois les cours finis au lycée de Forks vérifier que Cullen repartait bien avec sa famille et n'allait pas aux abords des collèges et écoles. Les sourires et une patience infinie, dont il avait exceptionnellement réussi à faire preuve, lui avait permis d'avoir l'aide de deux commères. Mme Polmer, habitant en face du collège, vérifiait que personne de louche ne rode autour des gamins tandis que Mme Huilon avait promis de l'informer si Edward quittait la maison seul.

Il avait réussi en sacrifiant toutes ses économies, à acheter un téléphone qui faisait appareil photo et caméra. Celui-ci avait coûté assez cher car il avait voulu que les images soient de bonne qualité. A cause de cette dépense, il n'avait pas pu acheter les pièces nécessaires à la réparation de sa moto. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Ce loisir passait bien après la protection des gamins de Forks et des environs.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il devait absolument trouver l'énergie suffisante pour se relever et partir au lycée de Fork vérifier les faits et gestes de Cullen. Malheureusement sa tête était bien trop douloureuse et il avait bien trop chaud. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il se doutait que cette fièvre était due au surmenage mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas alléger ses horaires : il y avait bien trop à faire. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas y succomber ou du moins pas avant qu'il ait mis Cullen en prison.

Une violente poussée de fièvre fit tomber Jacob dans l'inconscience.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Jacob se réveilla. Des nouvelles odeurs l'assaillirent, il essaya de mettre la main devant sa bouche mais s'aperçut avec horreur que celle-ci s'était transformée en patte. Cela chassa immédiatement toute fatigue, il tenta de se lever mais se rendit compte qu'il s'était métamorphosé en animal, en loup d'après la fourrure et la queue qu'il possédait.

Un monstre, il était une sorte de loup-garou. Dévorerait-il les gens comme dans les légendes ? Arriverait-il un jour à redevenir humain ? Serait-il à jamais un loup ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant les questions qu'il se posait était nombreuses et essentielles. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que cela lui vidait l'esprit.

Jacob, dans un hurlement de désespoir, se mit à courir le plus vite possible sans vraiment regarder où il allait.

Les arbres défilaient, ainsi que les routes mais rien ne l'arrêtait, il voulait juste courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et oublier ce qui venait de se passer et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il savait que rien ne l'arrêterait même la faim qu'il ressentait ne lui faisait songer à se stopper. Il pensait qu'il courrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive quand quelque chose le stoppa net.

- _**Arrête-toi**_, ordonna une voix dans sa tête.

Avant même qu'il ne le pense son corps avait obéit. La voix était si forte, si dominante que Jacob ne pouvait même pas imaginer désobéir.

- _**Rentre immédiatement à La Push**_, ordonna la voix durement avant de continuer plus doucement._** Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. On va tout t'expliquer une fois que rentré. La situation n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu l'imagines. **_

**.**

**HP**

**.**

La découverte de Harry avait ébloui l'ensemble des Cullen. Carlisle n'avait pas voulu le croire avant d'en manger une à son tour. Il avait dû alors avouer que la découverte de Harry était fantastique. Esmée était quant à elle particulièrement joyeuse car après toutes ces années elle pouvait enfin cuisiner quelque chose à ses enfants. Elle avait serré Harry dans ses bras avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Harry avouait facilement que la réaction d'Esmée fut, pour lui, la plus difficile à supporter. En effet, dans son excitation elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa force vampirique et l'avait serré trop fortement. Il garderait sûrement la trace de cette étreinte pendant plusieurs jours. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas eut de magie, il aurait fini broyé. Edward avait hurlé sur Esmée pendant plusieurs minutes quand il s'en aperçut en lisant les pensées de Jasper.

S'il y a bien une chose que Harry détestait, c'était les cris. Il les avait donc rapidement arrêtés en détournant l'attention de son vampire en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait fait comme expérience dans sa pièce. Ainsi Harry leur apprit qu'il était en train d'essayer de devenir un Animagus. Les Cullen n'avaient été que moyennement enthousiastes à cette nouvelle. Ils avaient encore en mémoire les loups de La Push et ils ne voulaient pas que Harry ait à son tour un instinct lui disant de chasser les vampires. Le jeune sorcier s'aperçu du malaise qui régnait et avait exigé d'en connaître la cause. Il avait rigolé un moment avant de les rassurer en leur assurant qu'il ne se transformerait certainement pas en un animal gigantesque qui essayerait de les tuer.

La conversation qui s'en suivit fut beaucoup plus joyeuse. Chacun faisait des pronostiques sur l'animal que deviendrait Harry. Emmett avait parié sur la limace pour la façon dont il s'accrochait et bavait sur son frère. Cela lui avait valu de se retrouver avec les cheveux roses fluo. Au plus grand malheur du jeune sorcier, il l'avait très bien pris et avait continué de se moquer. Le reste de la famille avait également parié. Rosalie avait choisi la marmotte car Harry de part sa condition de calice dormait plus longtemps que la normale. Carlisle avait pensé au Hibou pour souligner son intelligence, Esmée le singe pour son habilité et sa joie de vivre, Alice le faucon à sa manière de surveiller Edward. Jasper avait choisi le chat car il ronronnait dès que son vampire le touchait et dormait toute la journée. Il avait ensuite ajouté pour ne pas vexer Harry que c'était aussi parce qu'il était aussi mignon et débrouillard qu'un chaton. Enfin Edward avait parié sur le chien car il savait que c'était secrètement ce que son calice voulait devenir. Il voulait être comme son parrain.

Harry s'entraînait toutes les nuits sous le regard attentif de son vampire. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne s'entraîner que quand il était là une fois qu'il avait eu vent de la dangerosité de ce que son calice entreprenait. Le jeune sorcier avait donc changé ses horaires de sommeil pour pouvoir dormir pendant qu'Edward était au lycée.

Il fallut une semaine d'entraînement intensive avant que Harry ne réunisse la famille entière pour assister à son premier essai. Ils se mirent tous en cercle dans le jardin autour du jeune sorcier. Carlisle, Edward et Jasper se tenaient près à intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose de mal. Harry leur avait dit qu'en cas de mauvaise transformation, il devait se calmer rapidement et laisser sa magie le remettre en forme humaine sinon, il pouvait rester bloqué.

Le stress était palpable mais chacun fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler à Harry. Le jeune sorcier s'assit et se concentra un moment puis disparut avant de réapparaître sous forme animale. Même pour les yeux expérimentés d'un vampire le changement fut instantané. A la place d'Harry trônait un chien-loup noir aux yeux verts. Grâce à la connaissance d'Alice, ils surent que Harry était un Saarloos.

Harry essaya de se regarder en baissant la tête avant de courir joyeusement après sa queue. Il joua un moment avant de se précipiter sur son vampire pour le lécher copieusement. Ce dernier rit un moment avant de le prendre délicatement dans les bras pour le mener à la maison.

Le grand miroir d'Alice fut réquisitionné pendant un moment par Harry. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de s'admirer. Il ressemblait un peu à Patmol et il en était particulièrement heureux. Il sautait donc un peu partout à la plus grande joie d'Edward et d'Alice qui avaient rarement vu leur Compagnon aussi joyeux.

Edward savait que son parrain avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Harry n'était pas particulièrement attaché à lui et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le revoir mais son parrain était l'une des seule personne à avoir pris soin de lui avant sa fuite. En effet l'homme lui avait proposé un foyer et avait essayé de l'aider. Il lui avait donné des conseils mais ne l'avait jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Les seuls ordres qu'il lui avait donnés, c'étaient de prendre soin de lui et de rester en sécurité. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Et alors même qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner de ses nouvelles, il voulait lui rendre hommage. Sa forme d'Animagus était donc parfaite pour cela.

Enfin, après avoir gambadé pendant plusieurs heures, Harry s'installa dans les bras d'Edward et reprit son apparence humaine. Fatigué, il présenta son cou à son vampire pour que ce dernier le morde avant de s'endormir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Jacob avait eu un peu de mal à accepter la situation. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que l'on est un loup-garou. Sam lui avait calmement mais fermement expliqué la situation. Il avait par contre bien plus facilement accepté le statut des Cullen. Cela ne l'étonnait pas trop qu'en plus d'être un pédophile âgé d'une centaine d'années, Cullen soit un meurtrier dévorant ses victimes. Vraiment, plus il en apprenait sur Cullen plus il en était dégoûté. Maintenant il n'avait plus envie de le mettre en prison, il voulait le tuer de ses crocs. Sam lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'un traité avait été fait entre les deux familles par son grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer les Cullen à moins que ces derniers ne rompent le traité. Jacob devait donc attendre dans l'ombre et au moindre faux pas, il les tuerait tous.

Sam lui avait aussi fait part de la position d'Alpha de son grand-père. Cela lui donnait le droit d'en demander la place dans la meute. Jacob avait rapidement évalué la proposition avant de la refuser. Sam faisait pour l'instant un bien meilleur Alpha que lui. Jacob savait qu'il n'avait pas la patience d'apprendre aux nouveaux de la meute à se servir de leurs capacités ou d'écouter leurs plaintes. Tant que Sam serait un bon Alpha et non un tyran, il lui laisserait sa place de loup dominant mais se tiendrait toutefois dans l'ombre pour le surveiller.

Sam avait hoché la tête sans rien dire mais Jacob savait grâce au lien de télépathie qui les unissait que son avis était partagé sur la réponse qu'il avait reçue. D'un côté son instinct n'aimait qu'il soit surveillé, de l'autre il était heureux que quelqu'un l'arrête si jamais il faisait quelque chose de travers.

Rapidement Jacob avait demandé à être formé au combat. Malgré la nouveauté de sa transformation, il était arrivé en une semaine au niveau de Paul. Personne ne doutait dans la tribu qu'il arriverait au niveau de Sam rapidement et qu'il finirait par le dépasser. Il faut dire qu'il avait la motivation nécessaire pour s'entraîner sans répit. Il n'avait pas trop d'égard pour sa santé mais savait que Sam veillait au grain et le stopperait s'il allait trop loin.

Mis à part sa force et sa vitesse, l'autre bonne chose apportée par transformation était qu'il pouvait espionner les Cullen avec l'accord de tous. Il en avait même le devoir. Le fait d'être des loups-garous n'avait que des avantages si on oubliait le manque total d'intimité physique car il était entièrement nu quand il redevenait humain et mentale de part le lien de télépathie qui unissait toute la meute.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Devenir Animagus avait été une bonne idée selon Edward. Harry avait bien moins peur de sortir qu'avant. Il avait commencé à découvrir la région sous forme animale. Il revenait toujours tous les soirs et lui racontait avec excitation ce qu'il avait vu. Les histoires de Harry étaient toujours merveilleuses pour la famille. Le jeune sorcier voyait les choses d'une manière totalement différente d'eux. Bien qu'Harry qualifie de médiocre son niveau en botanique, il n'en restait pas moins supérieur à l'ensemble des Cullen. De plus il pouvait sentir les flux de magie et cela cétait fascinant pour les vampires.

Edward sortit de sa rêverie en entendant les pensées d'Angela.

_Pff..., personne ne lit mon journal. Je mets tout mon cœur à le faire et finalement personne ne le lit. Peut-être devrais-je finalement vraiment faire cet article sur les fantômes._

En colère, Edward la regarda. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien, il n'avait aucune envie qu'une adolescente déprimée, vienne tout gâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas organiser des enquêtes et des jeux d'énigme ? Non ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse cette stupide histoire de fantôme. Son journal n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais s'il perdait de la crédibilité cela allait devenir pire.

_Non, non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Cela ruinerait la réputation de mon journal. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire à la place… des jeux d'énigme bien sûr ! Je suis géniale ! Il faut que j'organise __ça__ !_ Pensa-t-elle en se levant.

La journaliste en herbe sortit sans se rendre compte que Edward la regardait choqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. De ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment de ses pensées, elle avait été si sure d'elle quand elle avait songé à publier cette histoire de fantôme que c'était impossible qu'elle est ainsi abandonnée. En plus elle avait les mêmes arguments que lui. Ce pourrait-il que son don se soit amélioré et qu'il soit maintenant capable de non seulement entendre toutes les pensées autour de lui mais en plus de les modifier ?!

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le cas. Il serait bien trop puissant sinon. Déjà que les Volturi s'intéressaient à lui sans cela, alors si jamais son don augmentait, Aro ne le laisserait jamais partir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se retrouverait coincé à Volterra, condamné à les servir. Sa famille et Harry seraient en danger, surtout Harry d'ailleurs. Il serait obligé de se dévoiler et sera sûrement d'être exploité ou tué par Aro.

La réaction d'Angela ne devait être qu'une coïncidence. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'influencer les gens. Il devait ne jamais parler à quiconque de cet incident et il devait l'oublier. Harry était si heureux en ce moment, cela ne servirait à rien de l'inquiéter. Il ne s'était de toute façon rien passé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus._

_A dans deux semaines._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** Akahi

**Beta :** _Morgane 25_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devait un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Je remercie Emerys08, Skoliro, Nana'.'Lea, Yukina21, Zaika, Asherit, Ada-Diana, SisiMi, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Nesumi10, Baleeven, Kiri Namikase, Edellith, Dravy, Yunoki, Ecnerrolf, Mistyeyes, Mini-Yuya, Kimika su, Bagherra, Cline7588, Tsumy-Malnewca, Guest, A World of Pure Light, Yume Saint-Clair, Kapress et Ausyam pour leur commentaire._

.

_Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

Autant sa transformation l'avait effrayé et horrifié dans un premier temps, autant maintenant Jacob en était quasiment accro. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il se métamorphosait en loup. Il devait passer plus de soixante pourcents de son temps en loup. Sam était venu plusieurs fois le voir à cause de cela. Ce n'était pas normal de passer autant de temps dans la forme animal, même lui qui était l'Alpha ne le faisait pas. Cette forme ne devait servir que pour le combat. Pourtant Jacob l'utilisait comme forme principale dès qu'il était seul ou avec des personnes qui connaissaient son secret.

Sa meute ne voulait pas comprendre tous les avantages que cela représentait pour lui. Sous la forme de loup, ses sens étaient plus développés, il était toujours prêt au combat. Sous cette forme, il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait les capacités réelles des vampires, et le temps que l'on pouvait mettre à se transformer pouvait être fatal en cas d'attaque. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait dormir et se promener en loup. En plus, il se sentait plus en osmose avec sa partie animale. Sous forme de loup, les problèmes se simplifiaient. Il ne devait faire que trois choses : manger, dormir et protéger ce qui lui était cher (traduire par chasser les vampires et contrôler les faits et gestes de ce pervers de Cullen). S'il n'avait pas eu son père, Jacob aurait quitté l'école et serait resté sous sa forme de loup.

Sam était vraiment inquiet de ce comportement et il avait ordonné aux autres membres de la meute de veiller à ce qu'il passe au moins deux heures par jour, qui ne soit pas des heures de cours, en humain. Il espérait comme cela qu'il redeviendrait attaché à sa forme humanoïde. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était peine perdue. Jacob obéissait à son Alpha mais ces heures étaient une pure torture. Il s'arrangeait pour faire ces devoirs ou les taches ménagères qu'il avait à faire. Il n'en tirait aucune joie. Dès que c'était fini, il partait faire un tour, sous forme de loup, pour se calmer.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Il renifla les alentours pour contrôler les déplacements des Cullens, il ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs. Mais cette promenade était aussi un moment de plaisir. Cela lui permettait de se dégourdir les pattes et de se détendre.

Une odeur lui parvient. Sa queue commença à se balancer joyeusement sans qu'il ne le veuille. Un loup était dans les environs. Jacob adorait les regarder. Il avait vite développé, après sa transformation, une passion pour les loups. Ils étaient si puissants et unis quand ils combattaient. Jacob trouvait cela vraiment admirable. Il aurait bien voulu vivre un peu avec eux, malheureusement sa taille avait l'énorme inconvénient de leur faire peur. Il ne pouvait que les observer de loin. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire avec ce loup.

Enfin ce moitié loup, il n'avait pas totalement l'odeur d'un loup mais il sentait quand même merveilleusement bon. Avec agilité et silence, il se dirigea vers cette délicieuse odeur.

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit voulu. Un chien loup noir et sauvage marchait tranquillement en regardant autour de lui inconscient de sa présence. Jacob le trouva magnifique. Son pelage était noir brillant légèrement doré. Il se déplaçait avec tellement de grâce et de délicatesse. Il avait une folle envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui lécher tendrement le museau avant de partir lui chasser une biche qui lui offrirait.

Il l'observa et le suivit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il avait de plus en plus d'idées perverses à l'encontre du jeune loup noir. En quelques secondes, il s'était attaché à lui et dans son esprit le jeune animal lui appartenait. Ajouter à cela l'impression qu'il brillait légèrement d'une couleur dorée, cela ne faisait aucun doute de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il en avait suffisamment entendu parler dans la tribu et avait vu le comportement de Sam lorsqu'il pensait à Emily, pour en être sûr. Il avait imprégné ce chien-loup.

Jacob savait qu'il aurait dû être horrifié par cela mais il ne l'était en aucun cas. Il était même ravi. Il pourrait maintenant être sous forme de loup pendant tout le temps qu'il voulait. Il savait que dans la meute ou dans son entourage personne ne s'opposerait à cela. Aussi étrange et choquante que serait leur union, il n'en resterait pas moins sacré. Telle était la loi dans leur tribu. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à une imprégnation, pour quelques motifs que ce soit. Tout le monde serait obligé de l'accepter et lui pourrait vivre une vie simple avec son Compagnon, une vie sans tous les problèmes du monde humain.

Par contre, il devait séduire le jeune loup. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Tout d'abord il était un mâle comme lui. Cela pouvait poser un problème mais ce n'était pas insurmontable car même si les homophobes disaient que l'homosexualité était contre nature, elle existait quand même chez les animaux. Un célèbre trio de pingouins mâles le prouvait. Il devait donc le séduire. Non, le véritable problème était sa taille. Il était très grand et avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui effrayé tous les loups qu'il avait croisé à cause de cela. Il allait donc devoir lui prouver qu'il avait un cœur aussi grand et gros que lui. Pour cela, il devait l'approcher. Le plus simple c'était de se montrer à lui et de lui courir après jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué et se laisse faire. Là, il le câlinerait et lui lécherait tendrement le museau. Il ne le quitterait qu'une fois qu'il serait endormi pour aller chasser et lui ramener un festin.

La stratégie semblait être judicieuse pour Jacob, il marcha donc délibérément sur une branche pour qu'elle se casse et alerte le jeune loup de sa présence.

Comme il l'attendait le jeune loup sursauta et regarda immédiatement dans sa direction, les muscles tendus et prêt à faire face à la menace. Quand il le vit le loup se crispa de peur et s'enfuit. Jacob s'attendait à cette réaction mais cela lui fit quand même mal. Son Compagnon ne devait pas avoir peur de lui.

Une course effrénée commença. Le jeune loup courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour le semer mais il n'avait aucune chance. Jacob laissait de l'espace entre eux mais il n'avait aucun mal à le suivre. Il était fait pour poursuivre et tuer les vampires, il avait donc beaucoup plus de vitesse et d'endurance que le loup noir.

De longues minutes passèrent, Jacob savait que le chien-loup s'apercevait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais qu'il ne cédait pas. Il continua à courir de plus en plus vite. Derrière lui, Jacob le regardait avec fierté et tristesse, fierté car il n'abandonnait pas, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même sans jamais faiblir et tristesse car d'où il était il pouvait presque sentir la peur, la fatigue et la douleur que ressentait l'animal et il détestait cela. Il était prêt à tout moment à accélérer pour plaquer le jeune loup au sol pour le soumettre à lui et le câliner mais ce n'était pas encore possible, il avait encore trop d'énergie. Le jeune loup se blesserait encore plus si un combat commençait entre eux.

Soudain un mouvement le surprit. Alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le loup courrait tout droit, ce dernier tourna brusquement et disparu à sa vue. Jacob accéléra mais quand il arriva à l'endroit où le loup avait tourné, il n'y avait rien. Le jeune chien-loup s'était évaporé !

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Jacob chercha plusieurs minutes les traces de son compagnon mais elles s'arrêtaient là. Il creusa un peu partout dans les environs pour voir s'il y avait une tanière ou une cachette où son âme-sœur s'était réfugiée mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il devait se rendre à l'évidence son loup s'était évaporé.

Une immense douleur s'empara de lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à hurler sa douleur. Il priait son Compagnon de revenir. Il hurla sans s'arrêter espérant qu'on lui réponde.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Sam n'était pas certain qu'il était heureux d'être l'Alpha de la meute. C'était une grosse responsabilité, peut-être trop grosse pour lui. Conduire et apprendre aux jeunes loups étaient quelque chose de très fatiguant et de très prenant. C'était un boulot à plein temps. Heureusement sa Compagne et la tribu l'aidaient à subvenir à ses besoins sinon il n'aurait pas pu survivre surtout que les choses s'étaient compliquées depuis quelques temps.

Etonnamment c'était à cause de Jacob l'Alpha légitime. Sa formation avait été la pire qu'il avait jamais du faire, même celle de cette tête brûlée qu'était Paul avait été plus facile. Jacob avait rapidement accepté son loup. Certes il avait paniqué et il s'était retrouvé à courir sur les Terres du Canada mais par rapport aux autres il l'avait bien pris. Jared avait eu beaucoup plus de mal, Sam avait dû se transformer et se battre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme pour se défendre et l'accepte. Non, vraiment par rapport aux autres, il l'avait bien accepté et même un peu trop.

Jacob s'était entraîné sans relâche au combat. Sam devait toujours veiller sur lui. S'il n'utilisait pas sa voix d'Alpha pour le stopper, il en oublierait même de manger et de se reposer. Au début, il avait eu quelques remords à le faire, il ne voulait pas priver quelqu'un de sa meute de son libre arbitre. Il tenait trop à eux pour leur faire cela. Mais au fil du temps, il était devenu évident que Jacob comptait sur lui pour le faire, qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas s'il ne lui ordonnait pas.

Cette obsession du combat était inquiétante. Ce n'était pas sa soudaine force qui le préoccupait mais cette obsession qui poussait Jacob à renier sa nature humaine au profit de sa forme d'attaque. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup de doute que Jacob était plus fort que lui maintenant mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à revendiquer la place d'Alpha de la meute. D'ailleurs dans ces circonstances, Sam la lui céderait volontiers avec l'espoir que cela le ramène un peu à la réalité. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait Billy déprimer de plus en plus. Ce dernier priait de ramener son fils à la raison même s'il ne pouvait rien faire. Si jamais il ordonnait à Jacob de ne plus se transformer ce dernier se rebellerait et pourrait quitter la meute pour ne plus revenir. Son loup était beaucoup plus présent que pour l'ensemble de la meute. Il dormait en loup, il vivait en loup.

Sam avait essayé de l'obliger à être un certain temps en homme en espérant qu'il reprendrait goût à la vie humaine, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait, qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en humain Jacob souffrait.

Il avait cherché la nature profonde du problème pour le résoudre mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Il savait que cela concernait Seth et un pervers de vampire que Sam avait vite associé à Edward Cullen. Pourtant cela ne menait à rien. Cullen n'avait pas enfreint le traité car sinon Jacob qui n'attendait que cela l'aurait tué et Seth n'avait jamais rencontré un Cullen. A cause de la surprotection de sa sœur, il ne sortait que rarement de la tribu et de ses terres. Il n'y avait donc aucun lien entre ces deux-là. Sam avait essayé de lire les pensées de Jacob mais dès qu'il pensait aux Cullens ses pensées devenaient confuses car elles baignaient dans la rage et le dégoût.

Bref le cas Jacob, était pour lui un vrai casse-tête. Heureusement sa femme Emily était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et le détendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Peut-être que c'était cela la solution du problème. Laisser Jacob vivre sa vie et attendre qu'il imprègne quelqu'un.

En tout cas il n'allait pas s'en préoccuper maintenant. Il sentait d'ici qu'Emily était en train de lui préparer un festin. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de le louper.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le déjeuner se passa très bien, Emily était rayonnante comme d'habitude, mais il fut malheureusement brutalement interrompu. Il entendit au loin un hurlement de loup. Il reconnut sans trop de difficulté Jacob. Il embrassa rapidement sa compagne et se transforma.

Il pouvait sentir dans ce hurlement une immense détresse. Le fait que ce soit Jacob qui le pousse était particulièrement inquiétant. C'était un loup plutôt solitaire, il ne demandait jamais d'aide. S'il hurlait comme cela c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelques choses de très grave. Les hurlements étaient continuels. Il hurlait encore et toujours sa peine. Sam essaya de voir ce qui avait pu se passer mais les pensées de Jacob étaient trop confuses, il avait l'impression qu'il était en état de choc.

Sam ordonna aux autres membres de la meute qui l'avait rejoint de presser le pas. Ils devaient retrouver Jacob au plus vite.

Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour le retrouver. Il était assis dans un buisson, le sol autour de lui ravagé. Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Il était trop profondément ancré dans sa détresse.

Sam n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi. Il ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. En temps que chef de la meute, il se devait de venir en aide à un de ses membres mais tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé il le pouvait rien faire. Il sauta donc sur Jacob et lui mordit délicatement le cou pour le calmer. Ce dernier se laissa faire au plus grand soulagement de Sam. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Jacob se calme et soit à peu près cohérent.

- _**Que s'est-il passé Jacob ?**_ Demanda Sam avec sa Voix d'Alpha.

- _**Il est parti ! Il est parti !**_ Répondit mentalement Jacob en recommençant à paniquer.

- _**Qui est parti ?**_

Jacob ne répondit pas mais tous les membres de la meute virent dans leur esprit l'image d'un loup noir. Sam lâcha Jacob et recula de quelques pas, choqué. Plus que quiconque ici, il s'avait ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune Black venait d'imprégner. Normalement c'était un évènement heureux mais là, il doutait que beaucoup de monde soit heureux. Lui-même, qui pourtant savait que l'imprégnation ne pouvait pas tromper, avait du mal à accepter que l'âme-sœur d'une personne de sa meute pouvait être un loup ou un Saarloos comme le corrigea mentalement Jared.

Sam se retransforma en homme. Il avait besoin de réfléchir deux minutes tranquillement. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation mais il lui fallait quand même un temps pour gérer la nouvelle. Il essaya de réfléchir sans trop penser que l'imprégnation de Jacob était un animal et à quel genre de couple cela entraînerait car la zoophilie était une des choses qui dégoûtait un peu Sam. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humains et qu'il avait en eux l'esprit d'un animal mais il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Sam avant d'imprégner Emilie, d'avoir des relations avec une louve.

Il savait que la première chose à faire était de retrouver l'animal. Jacob ne survivrait pas longtemps sans sa présence. Même si le lien d'âme-sœur pouvait s'adapter à la situation et se transformer pour un temps en un simple lien fraternel ou d'amitié. Il n'en restait pas moins que le loup devait avoir des contacts réguliers avec sa destinée. Il ne vivait d'ailleurs que pour cela.

Longtemps Sam avait espéré que Jacob trouve son âme-sœur pour qu'il puisse retrouver le goût de la vie humaine. Mais maintenant que cela était arrivé, il le regrettait. Jacob avait imprégné un animal. Ils auraient peut-être pu s'en douter à cause de son comportement. Ce n'était pas normal d'aimer autant sa forme de combat. Une chose était sûre, Billy allait être effondré quand il le saurait. Il avait du mal à voir son fils s'éloigner de lui et maintenant qu'il avait imprégné cela allait être encore pire.

Après quelques minutes, il se retransforma. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

- _**Embry, Paul, je veux que vous ratissiez la zone à la recherche du loup. Jared et Jacob reprenez forme humaine maintenant nous avons des choses à faire. **_

_**- Non**_, s'opposa Jacob. _**Je veux moi aussi chercher mon Compagnon.**_

Sam s'approcha en montrant les crocs. Il savait que la réaction de Black était normale mais il devait montrer qui était le chef ici, aussi douloureux que se soit.

- _**Tu feras ce que je te dirais ! Tu n'es pas suffisamment stable pour continuer à chercher. De plus vu comment le terrain est labouré tu n'as pas du réussir alors laisse des personnes plus compétentes le faire. Il faut aussi que l'on répare tes bêtises car à force de hurler à la mort tu as du attirer des chasseurs. Il serait bon de s'en occuper. A moins bien sur que pour toi, assurer la sécurité de ton Compagnon ne soit pas une mission suffisamment importante.**_

Jacob ne répondit pas mais il reprit sa forme humaine et attrapa les vêtements que son Alpha lui tendait. Sam savait que ce qu'il avait dit était cruel, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La perte du Compagnon se faisait moins ressentir sous la forme humaine. Il était donc important de maintenir Jacob le plus longtemps possible en homme.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Push se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivé Sam reprit la parole.

- **La première chose que l'on doit faire c'est s'occuper des chasseurs. Nous allons commencer par les Cullen. Ils se nourrissent principalement de carnivore si je me souviens bien. Nous devons donc les appeler pour les prévenir.**

**- Non**, s'opposa une nouvelle fois Jacob**. ****Je veux leur dire en face. Je veux que mes crocs scintillent devant leurs regards s'ils pensent un jour à le chasser. **

**- Bien**, concéda Sam. **Mais on y va en voiture. Je ne veux pas de combat. Cela n'entrainerait que des préjudices. Ton Compagnon ne peut pas suffisamment se défendre pour que l'on risque de déclencher une guerre contre le clan. Tu te tiens donc en retrait et tu me laisses parler. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Carlisle se reposait dans la chambre de repos des médecins, ou plutôt il faisait semblant de se reposer. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela mais il savait que cela serait suspect si jamais il ne le faisait pas. Un humain ne pouvait pas travailler autant sans se reposer. Il était donc là, allongé les yeux fermés à écouter et surveiller les patients.

Un "pop" le fit sursauter et il se leva prêt à l'attaque. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas attaqué mais que Harry était maintenant dans la salle avec lui. Le calice de son fils était encore dans sa forme d'animal et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Même s'il n'était pas sous forme humaine, Carlisle pouvait voir que Harry était en état de choc. Le médecin l'examina rapidement, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessure. Il ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé mais cela avait perturbé le jeune sorcier.

Carlisle le caressa pendant un moment mais cela ne sembla pas le calmer. La seule chose qui pourrait atténuer sa peine serait sûrement la présence d'Edward et Jasper. Il devait donc le ramener au plus vite à la maison. De toute façon sous cette forme Harry ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il créerait la panique et le service chargé du nettoyage aurait une attaque.

Le vampire prit donc la première couverture qui lui tomba sous la main et enroula délicatement Harry dedans. Une fois cela fait il sortit par la fenêtre avec Harry dans les bras. Il le plaça dans sa voiture avant de remonter à l'hôpital pour prévenir qu'il allait devoir partir, qu'il avait une urgence familiale. Heureusement il faisait un travail excellent ce qui lui permettait de s'absenter quand il voulait sans trop d'effort. La qualité de son travail compensait largement ces petits écarts. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à rentrer chez lui.

Pendant le trajet, il téléphona au lycée pour que ses enfants reviennent immédiatement. Cela avait un peu paniqué la secrétaire mais il savait qu'elle transmettrait le message.

Une fois arrivée, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le mena au salon. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de trembler. Carlisle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était tranquillement en train d'explorer la région quand un immense loup surgit. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un loup si massif. Il lui semblait surnaturel. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se poser des questions, qu'il aperçut les yeux du loup. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être la pour jouer mais pour le dévorer.

Harry ne pensa pas plus longtemps et décida de suivre son instinct qui lui disait de fuir. Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne le sema pas. Harry avait l'impression que le loup jouait avec lui. Alors que lui était épuisé l'immense créature semblait en pleine forme. Harry savait qu'il aurait pu se faire rapidement rattraper. Le loup était plus sadique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait jouer avec lui avant de le dévorer. Mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait pas déménagé à l'autre bout du monde pour se faire dévorer par un loup.

Il savait que les sorciers pouvaient se téléporter. Lui n'avait jamais appris à le faire mais si Crabbe et Goyle senior pouvait le faire il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il échoue. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. C'était la seule solution. Il tourna brusquement à gauche et pensa à toute la peur qu'il ressentait et à un besoin de se retrouver en sécurité. Il essaya de penser à la même chose que quand il s'était téléporté sur le toit de son école quand il était plus jeune.

Cela sembla fonctionner car la forêt disparut sous ses yeux. Il sentit après quelques secondes, de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Harry s'effondra choqué par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quand il reprit conscience de la réalité, Edward était à ses côtés et essayait de l'encourager à reprendre forme humaine et vu les vagues de calme qu'il recevait il n'était pas le seul à être prêt de lui. Il était heureux, il était vivant et avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Harry ferma donc les yeux et se concentra pour revenir à sa forme originelle.

Immédiatement après qu'il ait repris forme humaine, Edward le serra contre lui en lui massant délicatement le dos. Harry se détendit. Tout le stress accumulé pendant la journée était parti. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à respirer le parfum de l'autre et à se rassurer mutuellement. C'est avec une grande réticence qu'ils se lâchèrent pour que Harry puisse expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

- **Pendant que j'explorais les environs, j'ai été attaqué par un immense loup. J'ai eu un mal fou à le semer. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dévorer par ce monstre. **

Les Cullen se regardèrent. Ils avaient peut-être une idée de qui était les agresseurs d'Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur style mais Harry devait avoir suffisamment d'odeur de vampire pour représenter une menace et être détruit par eux. Si c'était le cas, il devrait limiter au maximum les sorties de Harry.

- **Ce loup était-il anormalement grand et très rapide et endurant ?**

**- Oui, je ne savais pas que des loups comme cela existaient. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort d'amplicatum sur lui. **

**- C'est parce que ce n'est pas vraiment des loups. Ils appartiennent à la tribu des Quileute. Ce sont des hommes qui se transforment en loup pour détruire les vampires. **

A ces mots, Harry resserra sa prise sur Edward. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il savait qu'il ne le supportait pas. Le premier qui menacerait son vampire aura à faire à sa baguette et vu les vagues de magies qui rendaient ses sorts assez imprévisibles, il ne fallait mieux pas être la cible. Il n'avait pas la finesse d'Hermione quand il jetait un sort mais il avait la puissance. Il savait qu'il était de loin le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait faire fuir seul autant de détraqueurs à part peut-être Dumbledore et Voldemort mais qu'il doutait que même eux réussissent cet exploit à son âge. Il allait donc montrer aux Quileute de quel bois il se chauffait si jamais il approchait trop près.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Harry**, s'empressa d'ajouter Carlisle en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette et en se tenant prêt au combat. **Nous avons un traité avec eux. Ils ne nous feront pas de mal. Ce n'est pas dans leurs intérêts de nous tuer.**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'ensemble des Cullen se retournèrent vers la porte en grognant.

- **Quelqu'un arrive**, dit Jasper en recouvrant Harry de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il était rapidement allé chercher.

- **Edward, Jasper et Alice venez avec moi nous allons recevoir nos invités, les autres restez là**, dit prudemment Carlisle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette voiture avait le même son que celle de Sam Uvule, l'Alpha. Il n'était sûrement pas là pour prendre simplement des nouvelles et discuter avec eux devant une tasse de thé. Les choses allaient se corser. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de l'existence de Harry.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Sam était stressé. Il n'allait pas parler avec n'importe qui. Les Cullens étaient des personnes à traiter avec la plus grande précaution. Jacob n'était pas quelqu'un de très bon en diplomatie et particulièrement en ce moment. Si les vampires prenaient cette visite sur leur territoire comme une menace, ils pourraient attaquer. Sam avait bien conscience qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Les Cullens étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et expérimentés pour qu'il puisse les vaincre.

La réunion devait donc se passer avec la plus grande prudence. Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait jamais permis qu'une telle chose se produise surtout pas sous forme humaine mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Jacob devait éviter à tout prix de se retransformer en loup et il savait aussi que Jacob irait voir les Cullens avec ou sans lui. Il était l'Alpha légitime après tout, il pouvait s'opposer aux ordres mais cela lui serait fatal. Il ne pourra pas supporter la perte de son âme-sœur sans une meute pour le soutenir. Il mourrait sûrement en quelques jours.

Jamais Sam ne laisserait cela se produire. Dans une tribu comme les Quileute, tout le monde était une famille et en tant que futur chef, il se devait de tous les protéger, particulièrement quand ils étaient aussi vulnérables que Jacob l'était en ce moment.

La voiture pénétra dans l'allée. Il semblerait que les Cullen les attendaient. Ils avaient du les entendre arriver, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il coupa le contact et prit une profonde inspiration, tout se jouait maintenant.

Jacob fut le premier à sortir de la voiture. Il se figea rapidement.

**- Il est là, l'odeur est partout sur eux. C'est trop tard, ils l'ont mangé !**

Avec un cri de rage, il se transforma et s'élança sur les Cullens avant que Sam ne puisse réagir. Tout ce passa ensuite très vite. Les Cullens se mirent en position de défense mais Jacob n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il fut rapidement projeté en l'air et s'écrasa sur le pare brise de la voiture sous les yeux horrifiés et choqués de Sam.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Salut, _

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard. _

_Ma santé c'est un peu dégradée, rien d'inquiétant, mais cela va retarder ma parution. Cependant elle ne sera en aucun cas arrêtée, j'ai encore plusieurs chapitres qui me restent à poster. _

_A+_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** Akahi

**Beta :** Morgane 25

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Twilight, JK Rowling et Stephanie Meyer en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Après la première épreuve, Harry se rend compte qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce Tournoi et il décide de s'enfuir, de disparaître sans laisser une trace. Il devait un peu le fantôme de Forks. EC/HP/JB

.

_Merci à Maya31, Emerys08, Nesumi10, Mini-Yuya, Ecnerrolf, __Ptitcoeurfragile, Hijiri-san__, __Yukina21, Claire1663__, __Annadriya__, __Tsumujikaze Yumi, __Hime no Tsubasa, __Zaika__, Crimson, __Aurysadik, Yami Shino__, Emerys, __Dymitry, Akayui, Yume Resonnance__, Bagherra,__ Kitsune972, Kapress, Ezhra-June, Sahyadu2b, Tsumy-Malnewca, Yachiru-chan, Luka G, __Drayy__, J, 7588Cline, Coconi00 et Siriushoshi pour leur commentaire._

_Nana'.'Lea__ : Jacob a vu Harry alors qu'il n'était pas encore un loup. Il ne l'a pas reconnu comme son âme-sœur à ce moment-là. _

_7588Cline :__ Le trio était prévu depuis le début de l'histoire, sans lui, je n'aurais pas écrit cette fiction. _

_. _

_Bonne lecture!_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

**.**

**Le fantôme de Forks**

**.**

**Chapitre 10.**

Sam sortit à son tour de la voiture et se prépara à combattre. Les Cullens étaient encore plus dangereux que ce qu'il craignait au départ. Soit il y avait d'autres vampires avec eux soit ils avaient développé de nouveaux pouvoirs car avant, à ce qu'il savait, aucun d'eux n'avait de don de télékinésie.

Malheureusement le coup de force des Cullens n'impressionna pas Jacob qui se relança à l'assaut. L'odeur de son compagnon sur eux le rendait fou. Sam sentait lui aussi une odeur qui n'appartenait pas aux vampires. Elle était fraîche, très fraîche peut-être même trop. Il n'y avait sur eux aucune senteur de sang. Il était impossible qu'ils aient réussi à se débarrasser de l'odeur du sang tout en gardant celle de l'animal qu'il venait de tuer. De plus l'odeur était puissante. Il avait l'impression que le loup était encore là près d'eux. Il y avait donc la possibilité qu'il soit encore vivant. Malheureusement Jacob n'était pas suffisamment sain d'esprit pour s'en apercevoir.

Sam s'apprêta à informer Jacob de son raisonnement quand une personne se dévoila derrière les Cullen. Le jeune garçon était apparu de nulle part. Sam pouvait dire à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de sa peau qu'il n'était pas un vampire mais vu qu'il venait d'apparaître comme par magie, il ne pouvait pas non plus être humain.

Le garçon était jeune, il devait avoir douze, treize ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux vert émeraude. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Sam le trouvait terrifiant, sa colère était palpable. Le loup en lui gémissait devant tant de puissance. Il avait envie de se soumettre et de prier pour que l'enfant épargne sa meute.

Sam entendit Jacob gémir. Cela le sortit de ses pensées. Il était l'Alpha, il devait protéger tous les membres de sa meute. C'est à lui qu'incombait la tâche de combattre l'enfant pour que Jacob puisse s'enfuir. Il n'en ressortirait certainement pas vainqueur, mais s'il mourait ce serait en accomplissant son devoir. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est de ne plus revoir Emilie même s'il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. C'était une femme forte.

Sam se retourna vers son ami pour le rassurer et lui expliquer le plan mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. Jacob gémissait mais ce n'était pas de peur. Dans son regard il n'y avait aucune trace de peur, c'était l'admiration et l'adoration qui y régnait.

C'était officiel, il détestait être un Alpha et il aurait dû rester dans son lit aujourd'hui. Non seulement le garçon semblait avoir des pouvoirs illimités (il pouvait même se transformer en animal) mais en plus il avait fallu que Jacob l'imprègne. Il allait donc devoir faire en sorte que l'enfant accepte Jacob. Malheureusement le garçon aimait et protégeait les vampires. Tant qu'ils seraient une menace pour eux, il les attaquerait, Sam n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il allait donc devoir aller contre tous ses instincts et essayer de devenir ami avec des vampires. C'était la seule solution. Malheureusement Jacob, qui se retransforma en humain, ne semblait pas l'avoir compris.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec horreur. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourtant leurs pensées étaient claires, Harry était l'âme-sœur de Jacob. Il connaissait bien les conséquences de l'imprégnation. Il savait que le loup ne pouvait pas se détacher de son compagnon. Jacob irait donc forcément avec Harry. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Son instinct lui disait d'éliminer la menace, que Harry était à lui et seulement à lui mais grâce à des années d'expérience, il réussit à se retenir et à ne pas se jeter sur le loup. Il savait aussi que Jacob était l'âme sœur d'Harry et que Harry ne sera jamais plus heureux qu'avec lui. Edward ne pouvait pas le rendre aussi heureux. C'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre mais c'était la stricte vérité et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Edward voulait, c'était le bonheur de son calice. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cela.

En soupirant il se déplaça vers Harry. Il devait se calmer avant qu'il ne tue la seule personne qui pourrait le rendre véritablement heureux. Il savait que Harry le regretterait si jamais il le faisait, il n'était pas un meurtrier.

A peine eut-il touché son calice que ce dernier se calma et se blottit dans ses bras comme pour demander sa protection. Edward resserra sa prise. Il profita autant qu'il pouvait de cette étreinte sachant que ce serait sûrement la dernière. Harry allait vivre avec Jacob dans la réserve et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était furieux. Comment cet abruti osait-il revenir devant eux ? Apparemment les insulter n'avait pas suffi, il fallait qu'il revienne avec l'intention de les tuer, car oui c'était bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Harry avait vu suffisamment de personnes souhaitant sa mort pour reconnaître du premier coup d'œil quelqu'un qui avait des envies de meurtre. Sa haine et son dégoût étaient presque palpable mais foi de Harry Potter il ne laisserait pas les Cullen mourir. Ils étaient devenus sa famille et jamais il ne laisserait quoique ce soit leur arriver sans combattre. Cet imbécile allait goûter à sa puissance, il n'était pas l'Elu du monde magique pour rien.

Harry s'apprêtait à massacrer l'intrus nu devant lui dans les règles de l'art mais Edward le retint. Il aurait pu continuer à l'envoyer valser mais il ne voulait pas s'opposer à la volonté de son vampire, c'était contre sa nature de Calice.

- **Eloigne-toi de lui, Cullen**, grogna l'importun.

Harry avait rarement vu une personne autant dénuée d'intelligence. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que seul Edward l'empêchait de mourir ? Apparemment oui.

- **Non, je reste avec lui**, répondit Harry en s'agrippant à son vampire.

Leur agresseur les regarda avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent d'horreur comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Sa rage s'intensifia ainsi que son dégoût. Toutefois, il ne s'avança pas comme s'il était en inquiet de la réaction possible de Harry. Cela perturba un peu le jeune sorcier mais il resta quand même prêt à réattaquer au moindre faux mouvement de l'imbécile. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

- **Harry**, murmura Edward en desserrant légèrement sa prise, **je pense que tu devrais l'écouter.**

Harry se retourna vers son vampire comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait encore pu s'imaginer ? Le connaissant comme il le connaissait Harry savait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Son vampire était incapable de suivre le moindre de ses instincts. Cela les menait donc souvent dans des problèmes tout à fait invraisemblables. Aussi dur que cela était à entendre pour un calice, peut-être qu'Edward ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être près de lui et de le protéger. Il acceptait bien facilement de se détacher de lui en face d'un ennemi. En plus Harry avait la désagréable impression que son Compagnon avait l'intention de le donner à cet inconnu. C'était bien sûr totalement improbable car les vampires étaient extrêmement possessifs avec leur calice, il devait donc se faire des idées. Malheureusement il savait par expérience que son instinct était particulièrement développé et qu'il se trompait rarement.

- **Non, je refuse. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il parte et nous laisse tranquille. **

**- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es son âme-sœur Harry, tu devrais être avec lui**, dit Edward en poussant légèrement Harry vers l'ancien loup.

Harry était choqué et se sentait légèrement trahi. Edward le rejetait comme un vulgaire Veracrasse. Il avait envie de hurler et de lui mettre un bon coup dans l'entrejambe mais le regard que lui lançait son vampire l'arrêta. Il était rempli de douleur. Harry su à ce moment-là que Edward se sacrifiait pour lui, qu'il voulait que son calice soit heureux même si cela signifiait l'éloigner de lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait juste de dire à Harry d'aller mourir. Le jeune sorcier soupira mentalement, il était définitivement lié à un idiot. Une fois cette histoire finie, il allait apprendre à Edward tout ce qu'il savait sur les vampires et les calices. Ils ne sortiraient pas de la salle tant qu'Edward ne connaitrait pas tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur les vampires et les calices par cœur. Il en avait vraiment marre des bêtises de son mari.

- **Jacob s'est imprégné de vous. Il a besoin d'avoir des contacts avec vous. Vous pouvez donc rester avec les Cullen mais…**, dit l'intrus numéro deux.

Harry aurait pu dire sans mal qu'il le préférait à ce Jacob. Il aurait pu sans peine discuter avec lui et lui laisser une chance. Pas en tant qu'amant bien sûr mais en tant qu'ami. Etrangement Harry sentait qu'il n'essaierait pas de détruire sa relation avec Edward, son instinct lui disait qu'il était sans risque. Malheureusement c'était Jacob qui s'était imprégné et l'idiot ne pouvait même pas se taire quand son ami, qui semblait plus intelligent que lui, essayait d'arranger la situation.

- **Il est hors de question que Harry reste près de ces maudites et puantes sangsues**, hurla-t-il. **Il est à moi pas à eux et je vais m'arranger pour que Harry ne les approche plus jamais.** Continua-t-il en s'avançant et en essayant d'agripper le jeune sorcier.

S'en fut trop pour Harry, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il allait le tuer et ce n'est pas Edward qui allait l'en empêcher. Il aurait beaucoup trop à faire pour se faire pardonner d'avoir voulu l'abandonner.

**- ****Tais-toi !**Cria Harry en se dégageant et en envoyant une nouvelle fois Jacob dans les airs. **Premièrement crétin ne m'appelle pas Harry, tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré tu m'as dit d'aller mourir ! Tu m'as clairement annoncé que j'étais une salope et un monstre, que les gens comme moi méritaient d'être exterminé !**

Les paroles de Harry avaient fait leur effet. Jacob était livide et semblait malade. Pensait-il vraiment que Harry pouvait être l'amant d'un pareil connard ? Même si sa vie était en jeu, Harry doutait fortement qu'il serait capable de laisser un tel individu le toucher tellement il le dégoutait.

**- Je… J'étais énervé je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas un monstre**, bafouilla Jacob honteux.

**- Si à chaque fois que tu es énervé, tu te comportes comme cela, j'ai intérêt de faire attention !**

**- Je ne te blesserais jamais ! **S'exclama Jacob.

**- Tu l'as déjà fait ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai bien pris ce que tu m'as dit ?! De plus je suis le calice d'Edward. Nous sommes liés. Cela veut dire qu'en essayant de me séparer d'Edward tu as essayé de me tuer. Sais-tu combien c'est douloureux pour le calice de mourir ? Le vampire décède relativement rapidement mais ce n'est pas le cas du calice. Ce dernier agonise pendant des semaines. Il subit la pire torture possible pour se punir de ne pas être près de son vampire. Voilà ce à quoi tu as voulu me condamner. Tu es vraiment génial comme compagnon, non ?**

S'en fut trop pour Jacob qui s'effondra au sol en grimaçant de douleur. Il semblait que sa nature l'empêche de faire du mal à sa soi-disant âme-sœur. Harry le regardait en souriant à moitié. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux de voir une personne souffrir. Il voulait qu'il souffre autant que lui souffrait.

**- ****Non, non, je… je suis désolé**, gémit Jacob.

- **Trop peu, trop tard. **

Harry lança son sort. Il ne savait pas comment sa magie allait réagir mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait le débarrasser de la menace. Il sourit, en voyant Jacob s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur, avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Edward rattrapa Harry quand il s'évanouit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était heureux que Jasper ait réussi à l'assommer en changeant brusquement ses émotions. Il avait ainsi empêché que le jeune calice ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

Il le plaça doucement dans ses bras et respira profondément son odeur. Après un moment, il se leva et repartit à l'intérieur. Sa famille pourrait prendre soin des loups sans lui. La seule chose qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait avec Harry.

Il avait su dès le départ que leur histoire ne durerait pas. Comment un monstre comme lui pouvait-il rester avec un être aussi gentil que Harry ? C'était tout simplement impossible et il le savait depuis longtemps. C'était pour cela qu'il avait profité de chaque instant de chaque caresse qu'il avait reçu.

Le jeune sorcier avait été comme un rêve pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais forcé le jeune homme à le toucher dans les premiers temps de leur relation. Certes il n'avait pas voulu le contraindre à quoique ce soit, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait eu peur de s'apercevoir qu'il rêvait. Que son imagination lui avait joué des tours et qu'il n'y avait en faite personne qui pourrait supporter sa présence.

Même après avoir transformé Harry en calice, il ne le croyait toujours pas. La gentillesse était une denrée rare dans ce monde. Son don, ou plutôt sa malédiction, lui avait montré à quel point les humains étaient sombres. La plupart des actes de bonté n'était pas fait sans arrière-pensée. C'était ce qui expliquait ses années d'errance loin de Carlisle. La noirceur de leurs esprits ne valait pas tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour les épargner. Il avait donc cessé de se retenir et avait lâché sur eux un démon. Comme si c'était une sentence divine qui s'abattait sur les pires humains de ce monde. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, en s'apercevant par hasard dans une glace qu'il se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses actes. Les dents dégoulinantes de sang, les yeux rouges dénués de vie, c'était la vision d'un monstre, d'un serviteur du Diable. Il était mille fois pire qu'une de ses victimes, alors comment pouvait-il oser les juger ? S'il voulait vraiment purifier le monde des ténèbres, c'était avant tout lui qu'il fallait tuer.

Harry lui avait dit, qu'il avait encore une âme, que les sans-âmes étaient bien différents. Edward savait que le jeune sorcier ne mentait pas, qu'il croyait réellement ce qu'il disait, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que c'était forcément vrai. Harry n'avait pas accès aux esprits contrairement à lui. L'esprit d'un vampire était bien différent de celui d'un humain. Chaque pensée qu'il entendait était bercé d'un courant imaginaire d'air froid, comme s'il elle venait de la mort elle-même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il arrivait vraiment à expliquer mais cela lui permettait d'affirmer que Harry s'était trompé. Les vampires étaient des monstres.

L'imprégnation de Jacob était surement une bénédiction. Harry avait assez souffert dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas être condamné à vivre aux cotés de monstres pour le restant de l'éternité. Etre le compagnon d'un loup était beaucoup plus enviable. Il avait beau les détester et les insulter, il les tenait en grande estime. Il en était même jaloux. Les loups étaient des protecteurs. Ils étaient prêts à retourner le monde si cela aidait l'une des âmes sœurs de la meute. Leurs pensées pendant l'accomplissement de leurs devoirs étaient claires, unies et déterminées. Ils garderaient Harry en lieu sûr, loin de tous les dangers.

Edward aimait à penser, qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans le bonheur du jeune sorcier. Il lui avait offert la vie éternelle pour qu'il puisse profiter de Jacob et il allait les aider à se mettre ensemble. Harry était une lumière qui éclairait ses ténèbres, il ferait donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garantir son bonheur.

La première chose qu'il devait faire, était de les protéger de sa famille. Ces derniers essaieraient de trouver un moyen de les éloigner de Harry. La solution qui commençait à être retenue, était de les éliminer. Même Carlisle se résignait à cela, il savait que les loups n'abandonneraient jamais une âme-sœur.

Edward leur ferait renoncer à leur projet, mais il demanderait quelque chose en échange. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il voulait encore profiter un peu d'Harry. Il souhaitait rêver encore un peu avant de voir la réalité, avant de voir que Harry ne serait jamais plus à ses cotés.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. _

_._

_J'ai dans l'idée que cette histoire aura deux parties. Il reste donc au moins une dizaine de chapitre avant qu'elle ne se termine. _


End file.
